


Dancing shoes and figurines

by Park_Chanyeols_left_ear_lobe



Category: AB6IX (Band), BNM BOYS (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ballet, Bodyguard, Cute, Fluff, M/M, chamhwi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Chanyeols_left_ear_lobe/pseuds/Park_Chanyeols_left_ear_lobe
Summary: Daehwi only knows the word yes.Woojin has lived a life of patience and perseverance.what hell will break loose when the two have to make peace between both their worlds?orin which Daehwi's father assigns a bodyguard to be by his side and Daehwi gets more than he bargained for





	1. Divas and Detention

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited about this omg.  
> so the chamhwi tag is pretty dry and it makes me sad I decided to revive it by writing this. I hope I can continue this story and I hope you guys like it.  
> please give me you feedback and encourage me to keep uploading.  
> this is my first entry in the AB6IX fandom and I'm quite nervous

It was the middle of the night and the grand mansion was bathed in nothing but the dim moonlight, further dulling down as it filtered through the thick clouds.  
“It looks like it could snow soon.” Daehwi said, drawing his knees in to hug them to his chest as he sat at the ledge of his window, curtains pulled back so he could stare at the stars that dared to shine bright enough to be seen from behind the grey fog.  
The nineteen year old drew in a sharp breath, allowing it to fill his lungs, keeping it in for a moment and letting it out as soon as he had inhaled, letting it condense against the cool glass before resting his forehead against the steam. It was especially hard on nights like these. But who was he kidding, it was always hard. 

The Lee mansion was always buzzing with life, if you call servants rushing here and there to prepare the house for breakfast life then sure, the Lee mansion was always buzzing with life. Daehwi combed back his fringe, setting it on his forehead in a teased comma before setting it in place. He liked to make his hair first thing in the morning; it gave him false hope of having ever thing under control. After dressing himself appropriately, the young master made his way downstairs. Nodding at the servants when they greeted him, Daehwi entered the dining room only to find it empty.  
“Ah, young master, good thing you’re awake.” Ms. Jung, the head butler greeted him. She carried in the morning newspaper and set it down next to his plate, the only plate on the table.  
“Where are mother and father?” He inquired, taking his seat, not quite phased anymore by his parent’s absence.  
“Your father had to make an emergency business trip to Japan and you know how Mistress is, she couldn’t give up the opportunity to go shopping.” Ms. Jung patted his head affectionately as she sat down in the chair next to him. “You have ballet class today, right? I had your clothes pressed and hung in your closet.” She said before remembering an important task and hurrying out to go complete it.  
Ms. Jung had been part of the family for as long as Daehwi could remember. More of a mother than his own, Ms. Jung had been there to catch him when he stumbled on his first step, the one to cheer for him at his first recital, the only one to feed him seaweed soup on his birthday and decorate his entire room with balloons and banners when he turned sixteen. For as long as Daehwi could remember, Ms. Jung had been family and her presence made the cold mansion more of a home for him. 

When he returned home from class, his parents were already home. They sat in the living room, glasses of champagne set on the coffee table and a plate of macrons between them.  
“Daehwi-ya,” His mother jumped off the couch upon seeing him, skipping towards him and enveloping him in a hug. “I got you the best cashmere sweater!” She squealed, gushing about her shopping spree and pulling him down on the couch with her. He bowed at his father receiving a fond smile in return.  
Daehwi’s parents weren’t cruel, they didn’t despise him or treat him as a burden, they were just busy and Daehwi understood that. He was never one to complain. Well… not unless someone messed up his things, that’s when all hell broke loose. 

The next morning, shrill scream echoed around the silent corridors and seconds later the entire cleaning staff was assembled in the grand hall.  
“Daehwi, let’s let it go, okay?” Ms. Jung tried to intervene, trying to pry the piece of cloth out of Daehwi’s hands. However, it wasn’t that easy. Daehwi raised a hand, indicating her to step back and took a step forward himself. He addressed the crowd in front of him.  
“I’ll ask for the last time and if none of you answer, I’ll get the shirt scanned for finger prints. WHO WAS IT?” He raised his voice, making the girls in front of him squirm. When he received nothing but silence in reply, he drew in a sharp breath letting it out with a sigh.  
“Fine,” He said crossing his arms over his chest and flicking his bangs out of his eyes. “You’re all fired.”  
“Young master,” Ms Jung stammered. “You can’t just-“  
She was cut off when one of the girls sobbed out.  
“It was me.” She choked back on her words. “I didn’t see it when I was loading the washing machine, I’m sorry ple-“  
“I know it was you. It had your cheap lavender scent all over it.” Daehwi smirked, tossing the shirt to the girl. “You’re fired. Rest of you, get to work or leave along with her.”  
As he casually strutted back to his room, a frustrated Ms. Jung followed behind him.  
“If you keep firing my employees like this, pretty soon I’ll be the one wiping down the house and doing the dishes and laundry.”  
“Hire better staff then,” Daehwi said, shrugging casually and entering his room, leaving the door open for Ms. Jung. “That was my favourite shirt.” He said, pouting as he plopped down on his bed.  
“You have thousands of the same one, Daehwi.” She chided as she went around the room straightening things.  
“Yes,” He pondered. “But that was my favourite one out of all of those.”  
Even though he was a handful sometimes, Ms. Jung couldn’t help but smile at his cuteness at times. No matter how much the young master denied it, he was adorable but maybe that was just the mother in her talking.

“Yah!” Woojin felt it before he heard it. A harsh slam against his shoulder followed by another one and then a loud whine, “We waited for you for two hours! What the hell man?”  
Ah… Youngmin’s whining was all he needed after spending quality time with Mr. Joon in detention. Woojin brushed the older off of his shoulder, and re-adjusted his backpack.  
“Just because you two are in college now doesn’t mean I get a free pass out of detention.” He whined as well, eyebrows furrowed in attempt to reduce his increasing headache.  
“Well, hurry up and graduate then.” Donghyun spoke from his right, looping an arm around his neck and ruffling his hair.  
The trio walked down the streets, the setting sun behind them, talking about how much fun it would be if Woojin, too could quickly make it to university. It wasn’t that easy though, exams were just around the corner and the young red head would have to do more than just study to get by. 

Woojin bid goodbye to his friends, both walking only five more steps to get home, before walking into his own. The three had been neighbours ever since Woojin’s family moved in when he was five. Youngmin’s family owned the house to his right and Donghyun, Youngmin’s best friend lived right across the street. At first, it had been tough for Woojin to make friends on the street and it got worse as he started school.  
He was a shy kid and people mistook it for him being cold, thus no one ever approached him for him to open up. One day, when his mother encouraged him to head out to play with the other kids, he fell and scraped his knee. He didn’t cry but it did hurt, before he could run back home, a hand clasped around his wrist.  
“Are you okay?” The boy asked, his raven hair falling over his forehead and his eyes shining from underneath.  
Woojin nodded.  
“Oh,” The boy beside the raven haired one spoke, “It’s bleeding.”  
Woojin looked down at his knee, bending it slightly to get a better look. He hissed when it stung.  
“Come on.” The older boy pulled him along in the opposite direction. “Donghyunie here is great at fixing things.” He announced as the boy following behind, Donghyun, puffed his chest out in pride.  
That was the first day they met, who would have thought they would be joint at the hip afterwards. The older boys opened up first, tagging Woojin along with them wherever they went and soon it became a habit. They molded together into the perfect example of best friends and even after Youngmin and Donghyun had to leave for college, they stayed in touch, sharing each and every detail of each other’s life.  
“Mom, I’m home.” Woojin called out, directly making his way to the kitchen to greet the only woman in his life. Well, the only woman he actually loved.  
Woojin stopped in his tracks when he saw a man dressed in black seated on the dining table. His mother was laughing when he crossed the threshold and Woojin knew…  
“Dad?” He called out, said man turned around to face him.  
“Dad!” Woojin rushed forward, lunging into his father’s embrace.  
“I missed you too, boy.” The man chuckled, patting his back and then pulling back to take a look at him.  
“Ah,” He let out a sigh. “Our boy is all grown up.”  
“Are you home for longer this time?” He asked, eyes laced with longing,  
His dad shook his head, a frown forming on his lips.  
“I’m sorry buddy… but,” He reached for a bag on the chair next to his, “I just got back from Japan and I got you something.” He urged Woojin to take the bag.  
Woojin smiled down at the bag in his hands, getting giddy with excitement and quickly searching through it. A gasp escaped his lips and he clasped his hand over his mouth in shock.  
“You didn’t-“He whispered, eyes wide with disbelief. When all his dad did was nod, he carefully set the bag down and lunged forward once again. “Thank you thank you thank you oh my God you’re the best dad ever!” He chanted, proceeding to kiss his old man on the cheek. He giggled, prying Woojin’s hands off of his neck and patting his shoulder.  
“It’s alright. I’m glad you love it.” 

After his dad left and dinner was over, Woojin lay in bed, the iron man action figure clutched in his hand as he admired each every one of its parts and details.  
“I have another surprise for you but I’ll tell you what it is after your exams are over.” His dad had said before heading out. Woojin was excited, scratch that, Woojin was ecstatic. It was rare seeing his dad other than on holidays and it was little moments like this he cherished the most.  
The door to his room squeaked open and a small head poked in, pulling him out of his daydream. Woojin lifted his head off the pillow to see who it was.  
“Oppa…”  
“Can’t sleep?” He asked, a fond smile playing on his lips.  
His sister threw open the door completely, pulling her lips between her teeth and shaking her head. Woojin chuckled, carefully placing the action figure on his night stand before shifting a little and pulling off the covers.  
“Come on.” He said and Yireum quickly shuffled into the room, jumping up on bed and hugging her brother.  
“Thanks.” She whispered before slowly making herself comfortable. “Won’t happen again”  
“You said that the last time.” Woojin chided receiving a smack to the head in return.  
Before he could whine about being the older sibling and having no respect in the house, Yireum’s soft snores filled the room and his annoyed façade quickly melted, replaced by a soft smile as he patted his sister’s head to sleep quickly drifting off himself.


	2. cherry lips and cherry hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> looks surely are deceiving

It was a waste of time. For Lee Daehwi, sleep was a waste of time. According to the hyper active young master, he could be doing a whole lot of productive things rather than wasting his time sleeping away and having horrible nightmares in which his teeth fell out on stage and he could never ever dance again.  
It was a nightmare alright, not ever being able to dance again. Daehwi breathed when he was on stage, every figurative drop of sweat that fell from his brow gave him a rush of adrenaline, something more than just exhilarating excitement. It was more of a sense of tranquility, along with his ballet shoes; Daehwi also had an invisible coat of confidence over his shoulders. He was invincible on stage and off stage he was showered with enough compliments to carry that coat with pride.  
Daehwi pulled it off quite well, too. Not even the female lead could steal the spotlight away from him when he starred in a performance and that was the reason he was Wester Foundation’s most valuable asset. The foundation was formed by his grandfather even before Daehwi was born, a home for talented dancers to polish their skills and have them displayed around the world.  
For the best part of his life, Daehwi lived in America as an eager member of the ballet team, always the best and always on top. Of course there were people who talked behind his back; rumours of him only being there because of his father were always floating around once he took over after his grandpa died. But that’s all they were; rumours. Daehwi was a star and people always had a thing or two to say about the star.  
With thoughts of the next day’s practice session filling his head, Daehwi sat by his window, notebook in hand and lyrics of a new song scribbled on a scrawled out page. He bit down on the end of the pen in his hand, lost in thought, lips slightly pouting in concentration. He was pulled out of his daydream when a loud bang resonated through the house.  
“Who’s awake at this hour?” He asked, craning his neck to glance at his wall clock.  
2:05 AM  
Daehwi closed his notebook, leaving the pen to mark his page and slipped his feet into his purple fluffy slippers to go investigate. He shuffled down the corridor, looking over his shoulder a few times to see if someone else had woken up because of the noise. The ballerina briskly walked down the flight of stairs, hand shoved deep into his pajama pockets and tilted his head when he saw the window broken, shards of glass littering the center of the living room. His mother’s favourite vase was on the floor as well its own fragments adding to the mess.  
“What’s going on?” His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  
A moment of silence allowed him to hear it. It was faint at first but then, as soon as a gush of wind siphoned in through the gash in the window, the creak was a lot more noticeable. Daehwi looked up; face paling and body freezing on spot as he saw the chandelier swinging back and forth at a surprisingly high speed. Another bang; this time much louder, a crack and the unmistakable sound of a chain coming undone before the boy fell to the ground, hand shielding his face, he curled up on himself to protect whatever he could.  
Nightmares don’t come true if you don’t dream them. That was what Daehwi had always believed. It was the reason he slept after the sun rose, dreams never came to him in the morning. Nightmares couldn’t come true if you didn’t dream them, but sometimes your enemies have the element of surprise on their side. This was just what it was; a nightmare. It would be over as soon as he woke up.  
And so, Daehwi sat in the hospital bed, a nurse tenderly wrapping a bandage around his leg. He dug his finger nails into his palm, his knuckles turning white from the force he was using.  
Wake up, Daehwi.  
He would draw blood if he didn’t stop soon.  
This is a dream, just wake up.  
The tears were already rolling down his cold cheeks when a warm hand wrapped around his own, slowly prying it open and rubbing the abused skin.  
“It’s going to be okay.” Ms. Jung cooed, pulling the weeping boy into an embrace, an awkward one but warm still.  
The doctor told his father he would have to rest as long as the wound healed; it would take up to a month he had said.  
“The glass went right through his muscles and punctured the main arteries.” The doctor informed, going through the charts in his hands. “He has to rest for it to heal properly.”  
Words never meant much to him but these pierced right through the tender flesh of his heart. The recital was no less than three months away and this was a crucial point in their practice. He had been working all year for this and with one moment of pure curiosity, Daehwi had just ruined his chances of being able to perform in front of some of the world’s most important people.  
He cried more out of frustration than pain. For three days straight, the young master did nothing but cry, curse and refuse to come out of his room, not that he could even if he wanted to. He refused to eat, talk or change clothes. He cursed himself for going downstairs that night, had he stayed put he would be at ballet practice right now, killing each and every move in a single try and receiving praises from all the seniors around him.  
Daehwi’s worst nightmare had just come true but somehow the aftermath was worse than the actual dream. 

“I’m worried about his safety.” Mr. Lee spoke in a hushed tone, only for his secretary to hear. Both of them were huddled together in his home office, a single table light illuminating their faces.  
“I am, too sir.” Soojin, his secretary and right hand man nodded in the affirmative. “If you allow it, I could watch over the young master.”  
“No, no…” Mr. Lee trailed off. “A body guard is only going to draw more attention to him. Plus you have your own work; you can’t keep an eye on him all the time.”  
Soojin nodded, clasping his hands together and leaning in.  
“I have decided not to contact the police yet. Things would get out of hand way too fast for us to handle.” When his superior nodded, he continued. “I, personally, am leading a private investigation. As soon as I have any leads, I will report back to you.”  
“I trust you more than I trust myself, you know that.” Mr. Lee smiled at him, age showing from the wrinkles that formed around his eyes when he smiled.  
“I need you to get him assistance, someone that can blend in well but also protect him.” He continued, looking up at the taller man seated in front of him. “Can you do that for me? I don’t trust anyone right now so it would be better if only you and I handle this.”  
The bodyguard looked up at the ceiling, pouting his lips in thought, racking his brain for a solution to his master’s reverie. A light bulb lit up in the back of his head and he immediately straightened up, leaning forward and beckoning his boss to do the same. 

“Sweet, sweet freedom!” Woojin announced, bursting through the door and belly flopping onto Youngmin’s bed forcing Donghyun and him to move away from their initial place.  
“Aren’t you being a little overdramatic?” The owner of the room inquired, scratching the back of his neck and avoiding Woojin’s eye. Youngmin scooted back on the bed until he was against the wall and made himself comfortable in this new spot.  
“Nope!” Woojin hooted. “High school is over and I can finally do whatever I want!”  
He threw his hands up in the air, turning over on his back and looking up at the glue stains the glow in the dark stars had left behind.  
All three of them had stuck them up on the ceiling during one of the hottest nights in summer so they could star gaze and stay in air conditioning all in one. Woojin smiled at the fond memory, turning over again and propping his head up on his palms.  
“Why are you so excited?” Donghyun inquired, raising a brow but smiling nonetheless at Woojin’s puppy like antics.  
“well…” The boy smirked, looking over at the blond, “Dad said he had a surprise for me once exams were over.”  
He squealed like a little kid and all the older boys could do was smile. Woojin was still a kid and seeing him all giddy and excited about life made them feel a little younger, too. They were both three years older than Woojin and the more they grew older, it seemed Woojin grew younger. He had the advantage of age at his side and being the youngest in the pact made it even harder for him to grow up. Yireum was more mature than he would ever be. 

Woojin was becoming impatient. His leg bounced up and down under the dinner table as his mind focused more on figuring out his surprise rather than the food in front of him. When the home phone rang, he dashed out of the kitchen, a little out of breath because of the sudden sprint.  
“H-hello?” He took the time to fill his lungs with air.  
“Woah there buddy. What have you been up to?” His father’s familiar chuckle sounded from the other end and Woojin felt his heart relaxing a little.  
“Just had dinner, you? Have you eaten?” He asked, not really caring about the answer and much more interested in what was to follow.  
“I ate already.” His father said. “I actually called to talk to you.”  
Woojin fist pumped the air, taking the receiver off his ear and doing a little dance of victory. He heard Yireum mumble something about him being weird but decided to let it slide. He had much more important things to do.  
“Yes?” he asked coolly,  
“How do you feel about coming to Seoul for a few weeks, until your break ends?”  
“What?” Woojin asked; face splitting open in to what a lay man could only describe as something close to a smile, “I would love to! Oh my God, dad that would be sooooo awesome!” He could barely contain it.  
Woojin had expected a life size Spiderman action figure, a car, permission to go on a trip with his friends, tickets to that one soccer game he had been looking forward to but never in his right mind would he have thought his father would actually take him to Seoul with him.  
Being born and raised in one place is great and all but for a crazy, energetic puppy like Woojin, it got real boring, real fast. He was itching to get out of Busan, even aiming for colleges in other cities to be able to have a breath of fresh air and finally get away from the same old routine life. Sure he would miss his family and his friends but technology had advanced enough for him to not lose touch just because he was moving.  
Goes without saying, Woojin was excited. 

Woojin was excited and nothing could change his mind.  
“You want me to what?” The youngest at the table asked, scratching his nape in an attempt to grasp the situation.  
He was sat opposite his dad and an older man who he was introduced to mere hours earlier; Mr. Lee, his father’s employer and soon to be his own.  
“It is a matter of extreme security concern, Woojin and right now I trust no one other than my own flesh and blood.” His father explained and Mr. Lee nodded before taking the reins,  
“Daehwi is my only son, Woojin. The only thing dear to me and I would do anything to protect him. Only until we have handled the situation, would it be too much to ask for you to assist him and make sure he is safe?”  
Woojin furrowed his eyebrows, looking between his father and Mr. Lee still not quite sure what was being asked of him.  
“Your dad here will brief you on the things you need to do that is of course if you agree to do it.” The older man’s face was frail, skin leaving the bone because of the age that marred it. Woojin had never seen such desperation in a man’s eyes in his life and before he could stop himself he found himself agreeing to do whatever they asked of him. 

“I’m sorry to drag you into all of this; son, but right now, I need you more than anything.” Mr. Park wrapped an arm around Woojin’s shoulder and pulled him closer to his side.  
“It’s okay, dad.” Woojin smiled up at his old man, receiving a fonder one in return.  
“That’s it!” A lady marched into the dining room, slamming a stick onto the table.  
Mr. Lee rose from his seat, confusion evident from his face.  
“Ms. Jung, is everything alright?” He asked, if Woojin hadn’t been extremely surprised himself, he would’ve heard the amusement in the man’s voice.  
“He refuses to use it!” She waved the stick around, finding her composure soon afterwards and fixing her blazer.  
“Forgive me for my outbreak, Master but young master can be a handful at times.” She expressed her apology by bowing.  
“At times, you say Ms. Jung?” The man humoured, letting out a dry chuckle before beckoning the rest of them to follow him. 

Woojin marveled at the paintings that decorated the walls as he followed behind his father through unfamiliar corridors. They halted at a white double door, the intricate design on them tying surprisingly well with the hallway’s grey curtains.  
Mr. Lee didn’t bother knocking before he entered the room. Woojin hesitated at the threshold but his father pulled him along.  
“How’s my little prince, today?” Woojin heard the affection in the man’s voice, further guilt tripping him into doing whatever he asked.  
“Just peachy,” Was the reply that came from a bundle of blankets in the middle of the queen sized bed.  
While Mr. Lee and the lady, Ms. Jung worked out how to unravel the person underneath it, Woojin took his time to look around. The room was painted a soft pink, just the faintest tint, easily missed if the lights were too bright. In the natural light coming through the windows, however, Woojin could see it just fine. Along the walls, shelves were decorated with trophies and shields, littered with medals that dangled from the edges, catching the sunlight and shining in all their glory. Beside the window was a small sitting nook with piles of notebooks and papers, threatening to fall off.  
The room was aesthetically messy, shaggy rugs and throw blanket making it seem inviting but still, somehow, cold and sad. Once the other three occupants were done wrestling the duvets, Woojin was presented with a small human, boy.  
It took him a while to process it. The boy sat in the middle of the bed, hair tousled and chest rising and falling in an attempt to catch his breath. His skin was pale and lacked the glow that a normal teenager should usually have. Woojin scanned his face, eyes landing on perfectly moisturized, cherry red lips pulled up into a defeated pout. His eyes were closed and Woojin thanked God that they were, otherwise he would have seen the way Woojin had been staring.  
He snapped out of his thoughts when his father snapped his fingers at him.  
“Woojin, this is Master Daehwi.” His father introduced, the boy in question finally opening his eyes to look at him awkwardly standing at the foot of his bed.  
“Oh so what, now I need help?” Daehwi amused, giving the boy a once over before shifting his gaze to his father. “I am not disabled, father.”  
He sounded annoyed and his face did nothing to hide it. Woojin felt himself becoming smaller in front of his scrutinizing gaze.  
“I never said you were, little prince but everyone needs help sometimes.” He smiled down at his son before turning to look at Woojin who was awkwardly shifting from one leg to the other. “Woojin here will only assist you in daily tasks so you can recover faster.”  
Before Daehwi could open his mouth to retort his father cut him off,  
“You do want to get better in time for you performance, right?” That made him shut up, huffing out a breath and making the three adults quip up in victory.  
“Well then, if that is all how about we leave you two to get to know each other?” Ms. Jung ushered the men out of the room, giving Woojin a thumbs up before closing the door behind her. 

Woojin bit down on his lower lip, looking anywhere but the fuming nineteen year old in front of him.  
“Name” Daehwi stated with a blank face.  
“P-park Woojin.” The boy replied, wringing his fingers together in search for a hole to jump through.  
“Age” Another statement.  
“20…” He finally looked down at him, big mistake.  
It did Woojin no good that he was already the shy type, he also did not do well dealing with rude people, it stressed him out and he was better off not going bald anytime soon.  
“Who advised you to dye your hair that colour?” Daehwi asked, squinting to get a better look.  
Woojin reached up to touch his red locks, slightly pouting at the insult.  
“It looks awful. Change it.” He ordered, and Woojin let out a sound of disbelief.  
“What?” He couldn’t let it go any longer. He was the older one here and it was about time Daehwi knew that.  
“It looks stupid and so does that shirt. It’s the middle of winter and you’re wearing a short sleeved shirt.”  
“I’m not cold.” Woojin bit back, contradicting his statement by rubbing his arms.  
“Give me your number.” Daehwi said, changing the topic and holding out his phone.  
“W-why?” Woojin stumbled over his words, suddenly feeling very exposed.  
“So that I can call you when I need your assistance?” Daehwi tilted his head, mocking Woojin’s sudden panicked stance.  
“o-oh… yeah.” Woojin took the phone from him, typing in his number and saving it before handing it back to the boy.  
“You can leave now, Hookin.” Daehwi waved his hand in the air and Woojin took a moment to process what had just happened. Suddenly exhausted and not really feeling like getting into a new argument, he turned on his heels and made a bee line for the door.  
“Oh and…” He stopped to listen to whatever the evil boy had to say next.  
“If you don’t respond in less than 5 seconds of my call, you’re in for a lot of trouble.” Even though he wasn’t looking at him, Woojin knew the boy was smirking. It was dancing through his voice. The boy was evil, pure evil.  
What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you think?? pretty please??


	3. Orange drinks and Pink faces

“This tastes like feet.” Daehwi pushed his tongue out, face contorting into one of pure disgust. 

“Oh come on, young master. Open up.” Ms. Jung once again brought the spoonful of soup in front of his face only to have the fussy teen turn away his face.

“It’s horrible. Fire the new cook.”

Daehwi sat on his bed, lower half covered by his thick comforter and hair tousled because of sleep. A uniformed girl immerged from inside his closet holding up two hangers.

“Is this alright for today, sir?” She asked her voice low and trembling with nervousness.   
“Light jeans and a yellow sweatshirt.” Daehwi stated, turning his attention towards her. “In the middle of December, you want me to wear a yellow jumper?”   
Daehwi didn’t raise his voice; he didn’t have to, the low rubble in his voice and the way his eyes locked onto the girl’s face was enough to send shivers down her spine.

“Leave.” He said, pinching the bridge of his nose and pushing off the covers. “I’ll do it myself.”   
He threw his legs off the edge of the bed, holding onto the bed post for support and slowly made his way over to his closet. Just as the servant girl left, Woojin entered into the dimly lit room. Daehwi turned around after picking out a soft, almost rosy sweater and throwing it onto his bed. His eyes focused onto the older boy.

Woojin looked different today, his freshly dyed brown hair catching the sunlight peeking through the curtains, certain strands seeming almost caramel. He looked younger and Daehwi noticed that his hair was damp. Once again, the boy was violating every fashion law that ever existed. His casual grey round neck shirt made something boil inside of Daehwi’s stomach. The way it clung to his waist and followed the curves along his arm made it almost unbearable to watch. His sweatpants were baggy and, although comfortable, they were hideous. 

“Woojin,” Ms. Jung greeted him with a smile. “Can you please make sure Daehwi completes his breakfast? I have a few things to finish doing before the staff leaves.” And with that, the old woman dusted off the invisible dust on her hands, rose from her seat and shuffled out of the room, leaving both boys in thick silence. 

Daehwi began to walk back to his place, using the bed post as support. He was almost there when his right knee gave way and he stumbled to the floor.   
“Are you okay?” Woojin asked, bending down and offering his hand to the younger. 

Daehwi stared at it, the out stretched hand silently mocking him. When it was evident the boy wasn’t going to take it, Woojin sighed, kneeling down in front of him and grabbing both of his arms, hauling him up as gently as he could and slowly helping him sit on the bed. Daehwi turned his eyes up towards Woojin’s face, boring holes into his skull.

“Relax.” Woojin made sure to keep his voice low, afraid to strike a nerve. “I’m only here to help.”   
He grabbed Daehwi’s ankles and raised his feet up to the bed before pulling the covers over him and sitting down on the chair Ms. Jung had been in a few minutes ago.   
“Are you okay?” He asked again, pulling the chair closer to the bed. 

It was awkward for Woojin to be in the same room as the kid, they knew nothing about each other and even if he wanted to get close to him, Daehwi was making it difficult for Woojin to open up. Woojin was uncomfortable and it showed on his face.   
“I’m fine. I don’t need help.” The younger boy minced out his words, pulling the covers up to his waist and finding a more comfortable position to sit in.   
“Ms. Jung said you have to complete your breakfast.” Woojin tried to sound relaxed, eyeing the bowl of soup and a single slice of bread on the trey next to him.   
“It tastes like feet.” Daehwi made a face, eliciting a chuckle from the older boy. Woojin brought his nose close to the bowl to sniff it.   
“Eww,” he exclaimed after pulling back. “It smells like feet too.”   
Daehwi held back the giggle in his throat, choosing to toy with his fingers instead.  
“Do you want something else to eat?” Woojin asked, peering down at Daehwi’s lowered eyes. 

There were times when Daehwi looked younger than his age. At times, when he wasn’t screaming his head off or barking orders at people, the nineteen year old looked cute and Woojin wasn’t afraid to admit it. Shaking away the thought, he hummed and got up to go search for something Daehwi would actually like to eat. 

 

After searching high and low in the kitchen for something edible, Woojin finally settled on making a bowl of ramen. It was a safe choice, everyone loved ramen. The chewy noodles and hearty broth could raise even the lowest of moods and lord knows Daehwi needed his mood raised.   
Woojin returned after ten minutes, a trey in hand complete with a big bowl of noodles and a can of Fanta.

“I don’t know if you like this or not, but this was all that was in the fridge.” He said placing the trey down and gesturing towards the can. 

“I know. It’s there because I drink it.” Daehwi stated the obvious and Woojin replied with a tight lipped smile. 

“Here,” He carefully placed the trey down in Daehwi’s lap, returning to his seat beside the bed. 

“It doesn’t taste like feet.” Woojin said when he saw Daehwi eyeing the bowl. “I promise.” 

Woojin expected a thank you in return, a grateful smile even. He expected to see Daehwi guzzle down the noodles and hum in satisfaction. His chest was filling with pride, and smile was forming on his chapped lips. That smile quickly faded however when Daehwi picked up the bowl and emptied its contents down on the hard wood floor. 

Woojin pushed back the chair and jumped off his seat in shock. 

“Why did you do that?” He asked, voice rising in surprise. 

“I don’t eat noodles.” Daehwi slammed the bowl back on the trey and hurled it towards Woojin, the boy catching it just in time. “I hate them.”

Woojin felt like crying, his eyes stung as he stared at the mess on the floor. He had slaved over the stove to prepare a warm meal for the devil child and all he got in return was a mess to clean. He heard the familiar wiz of a soda can opening and looked up to see Daehwi sipping at the orange flavoured drink he had brought for him. 

“Clean that up please.” He said, looking up at him. “The stench is making my head hurt.” 

 

Daehwi was evil and Woojin was completely sold out on that fact. He expressed his annoyance to his best friends as he lay on his bed, phone held in hand and arm out stretched so both of them could see his face. 

“He just underwent a tragedy.” Donghyun reasoned. “Maybe that’s his way of coping.” 

“Coping? That’s not coping that’s spoiled brat culture!” Youngmin argued and both of them fell into their own argument on the other end.

This was always the case. Donghyun was too kind for this world, always trying to find the best in people while Youngmin believed only what he saw, never looking for the underlying meaning in things. Maybe that’s why they stuck together for so long. Woojin had always seen both of them balancing each other out, sometimes even feeling like the third wheel in their friendship. He was close to both of them but sometimes it always felt like there was something more between his older friends but he could never quite put a finger on it. 

“Guys, hello,” He waved his hand in front of the screen, “Can we get back to my problem?” 

Once he had regained the attention of his hyungs, he sighed and continued. 

“He even made me dye my hair.” It seemed like Woojin had been sighing more than before ever since he had met the spawn of devil named Lee Daehwi. 

“What?” Donghyun shrieked and Woojin shifted to turn on the bed side lamp, showing off his new hair to his friends.

“Oooh it suits you.” Donghyun’s shock was replaced with affection. 

“It really does,” Youngmin added, “You look younger.” 

Woojin pulled at his bangs,

“Really?” He asked, turning his face a little and looking at himself in the smaller window on the bottom of the page. 

 

That’s how the day ended, with Woojin locking himself in his room after the morning’s event and spending hours filling his friends in on his new life. As night fell and the new secretary started to get tired, he bid his friends goodnight and settled down to sleep. He was just about to slip under when his phone rang, pulling him out of his daze. His blood curdled at the sight of the caller id. 

“What?” he asked as soon as he picked up, his annoyance peaking. 

“Your phone was busy all day!” Daehwi was yelling and Woojin was tired. He pulled the phone off his ear, wincing when the voice came out even louder. 

“I was busy.” Woojin stated blankly when he put the phone back to his ear. 

“You’re not supposed to be busy.” His employer said matter of fact-ly. “Come to my room.” 

With that, the line went dead and Woojin was left blankly staring at his phone screen in the dark. He sighed for the umpteenth time, throwing his legs off the edge and dragging himself out of bed. 

 

Daehwi stared at the clock, lips in a straight line, counting down the seconds it took for Woojin to get to his room. When he finally arrived, Daehwi’s annoyance reached its limit. Woojin strolled in wearing the same clothes he was this morning with his hands casually shoved in his pockets, his shirt wrinkled more than it was before. His brown hair was tossed to one side, sitting messily on the top of his head. His eyes were red and it looked like he had been rubbing them.

“Who were you talking to all day?” Daehwi inquired, staring him down and raising a curious eyebrow.

“Why do you care?” Woojin murmured, rubbing his neck and keeping his eyes down. 

“Do you have a girlfriend or something?” Daehwi mentally giggled when Woojin glared at him.

“And so what if I do?” He retorted, biting back a curse.

“We can’t have you becoming distracted on the job like this.” Daehwi chided, waving a finger in the air. “I’ll have to talk to Secretary Park about this; his son is really slacking off during duty hours.”

He was enjoying this and Woojin refused to fuel the fire he was starting.

“Do whatever you want.” He shrugged casually, remaining rooted to his spot.

Daehwi’s expression stumbled a little before he caught himself, smirking to keep the façade up.

“I will.” He said, mirroring Woojin’s shrug.

“What do you want?” Woojin made no attempt to hide the bite in his words 

“Help me up, I want to go outside.” 

“You want to go outside?” Woojin turned to glance at the clock. 

1:19 AM

“Talking back, another minus point,” Daehwi shook his head, “You really are bad at this, aren’t you?”

Woojin sighed, walking over to the side of Daehwi’s bed and offering him a hand. Daehwi took it and Woojin decided to ignore how soft it felt, closing his fingers around it and aiding him to stand. Once Daehwi had slid his feet into his slippers, he wrapped his arm around Woojin’s and nodded for him to start walking. 

 

It hurt at first and Daehwi had to use all his strength to take a step but then Woojin suggest he leaned on him and by putting most of his weight on the latter, Daehwi was able to successfully make it out to the garden. 

He stood behind Daehwi as he settled down on the bench, resting his head on the back and looking up at the sky. Woojin had his guard up, his dad’s words ringing in his ear. It wasn’t safe being outside and he kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. 

The day before, Woojin had been walked through the entire mansion to be made familiar with his surroundings. He had been briefed about the blind spots that the cameras couldn’t see and all the walls that could be easily jumped over. Although still young, Woojin was observant and so, he clasped his hands in   
front of him and looked around. 

His eyes settled at the back of Daehwi’s head, the boy had been quiet for a while, gazing at the stars. Just as Woojin was getting used to the peace, Daehwi spoke up. 

“I want to go back now.” His voice was soft and Woojin decided he liked this pitch much better than when he was talking him down. 

 

They walked down the gravel pathway along the sides of the house leading to the door when Woojin saw a third shadow on the ground. It passed by in a flash but he still caught it. His head whipped up to the roof and his blood ran cold. One of the storm lights was dangerously teetering on the edge. A loud creak sounded and the light plummeted to the ground. 

It all happened too fast for him to process it. The crash was deafening and shards of glass and metal flew off in all directions. Woojin had pushed Daehwi out of the way, both of them landing on the soft grass, Daehwi safe underneath Woojin’s wide frame. Once he was over the initial shock, Woojin looked back at the damage before turning his panicked gaze over to the boy under him. 

“Are you okay?” He breathed out, examining his face for any kind of damage. All he saw was a scared little boy, body shaking with the trauma he had just experienced. 

With labored breaths, Woojin stood up, looking around for help but it seemed as if no one but them had heard the heavy spotlight fall. He felt a sharp jolt of pain shoot up his arm but chose to ignore it. When it was evident that no one was going to their aid, Woojin squared his shoulders and leaned down to the shivering mess on the ground. 

“Give me a minute, okay? I’ll take you inside.” He made Daehwi aware of his presence before scooping his lithe body into his arms, holding him close to his chest. Daehwi instinctively reached out to wrap his arms around his neck. 

Woojin made sure to hurry inside, wanting to avoid any other mishaps. He focused his attention on the steps he was taking rather than the boy in his arms; the same could not be said for the younger boy, however. Daehwi tried to ease himself by examining Woojin’s face. Up close, his tanned skin seemed smooth, his pupils shook with the uncertainty he was feeling. Through his parted lips, which Daehwi noticed were rather chapped, he could see a snaggletooth peaking out. His arms were strong underneath him and Daehwi could feel the warmth radiating from his body. 

Lost in thought, Daehwi didn’t even realize when they reached his room and Woojin lowered him onto his bed. He pulled the covers over him before breaking the silence.

“I’m going to have to go report this, okay?” Woojin talked slowly, allowing the boy to process what he had said. “Can you stay alone for a little while?”   
Daehwi nodded, staring blankly up at the older boy. Within a couple of minutes, Woojin returned with his father and Daehwi’s father in tow. Mr. Lee ran to his side, taking his hand and kneeling beside his bed.

“Are you okay?” He asked and Daehwi gave him a tired smile, 

“I’m fine, dad.” He answered. His was voice gruff because of the lump in his throat.

Woojin’s father turned to his right to give his own son a once over, noticing the streak of red trickling down his arm. 

“You’re bleeding.” He stated, no panic lacing his voice, just mild concern. He was on duty at the moment, a protector before a father. 

Woojin twisted his arm to assess the damage, pulling out a piece of metal stuck in his upper arm, holding back the urge to wince.

“I’ll live.” He said, returning his attention to the boy in front of him. 

 

After interrogating his son on the events of the night, Mr. Park and his employer left the room to go discuss some things in private and Woojin shuffled over to the bed. 

“You’re bleeding.” Daehwi stated the obvious.

“Are you worried about me now?” Woojin cocked his head to the side, finding it in himself to smile. 

“No,” Daehwi looked away from him, “You’ll stain my sheets.” 

He feigned indifference and Woojin chuckled, finding it sadistically humorous how the younger chose to hide his emotions. 

“Get some sleep.” Woojin instructed, leaning in and fixing his quilts. “You’ll probably have a long day tomorrow.” 

Diming down the night light, Woojin turned to leave, halting when he felt a cold hand encircle his wrist. He whipped his head around to look at the boy.

“Can…” Daehwi avoided his eye, choosing to count the threads on his comforter instead. “Can you stay here?” He forced out the words, swallowing hard and willing himself to look up. 

Woojin had already made up his mind but once his eyes met Daehwi’s he knew there was no point in denying it, the boy was evil alright. Only pure evil could have the ability to control another person with just once glance. The older boy found himself sitting down at the edge of the bed, bending one leg up to make himself comfortable. 

Without another word Woojin used his other hand to unhook Daehwi’s fingers from his wrist, connecting their pinkies together as an attempt to make the boy feel safe. 

“I’m here,” He whispered, afraid to ruin the mood. “Go to sleep, I’ll stay here.” 

Daehwi felt heat rising to his cheeks but he shook his head, closing his eyes and laying back on his pillow. He turned his head to the side, hiding his tinted face from his bodyguard. He could feel Woojin’s eyes on him but he was too afraid to actually confirm that the older boy was staring. He didn’t remember falling asleep but it didn’t take long and for once, Daehwi didn’t wake up in the middle of the night in cold sweats because of awful dreams. 

 

The next morning, when Ms. Jung entered the room carrying a trey of feet soup and bread, she found Woojin awkwardly, sleeping on top of Daehwi’s legs. His upper half was bent forward, one arm stretched out and linked with the young master’s and the other resting on his thigh, stained with what could only be the unmistakable colour of dried blood. 

Confused at the sight in front of her, Ms. Jung back tracked out of the room to go look for Secretary Park, the only man who would know what had happened last night.


	4. Awkward encounters and Manly cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a whole lot of fluff and maybe some angst... but mostly fluff

After hearing an earful from both his actual mother and Ms. Jung for the entirety of the morning, Daehwi felt exhausted by the time it was lunch time. He sat back in bed, looking out at the clear blue sky a sad smile playing on his lips. He had been thinking a lot lately, mind full of more things than he could process.

_What was happening?_

_Why was he a target?_

_Who was behind it all?_

Daehwi had questions, he had a lot of questions but he knew no one had the answers. It was unlike him to bother others with his worries and so he searched for answers himself, going round and round inside his head until he tired himself out and threw his head back to refresh his system.

It was maddening and the more time he spent locked up in his room the more his mental health deteriorated. The door to his room opened slightly and Woojin walked in, clothes changed and hair freshly washed.

“You’re up,” He greeted with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Daehwi noticed the white gauze peeking out from under Woojin’s shirt and reality hit him like a truck. Woojin was hurt; he was hurt because of Daehwi. Woojin got hurt protecting Daehwi.

The older boy must have sensed his panic because within seconds he was by his side.

“Hey, hey,” Woojin grabbed his shoulder and lightly shook him, “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

He whispered in a voice that was warm and soothing.

“But you’re not.” Daehwi mumbled, looking up at him through his bangs.

“I’m fine.” Woojin assured, giving the young master a genuine smile, heart warming up at the concern in his eyes. “Don’t worry about me too much.”

A drop of water fell from Woojin’s hair onto Daehwi’s hand, startling the boy.

“God,” The bite in his words was back in a second, “Hasn’t anyone taught you to dry your hair?”

He shook his hand and wiped it on the bed sheet. Woojin smiled at the sudden change in mood, deciding that mean Daehwi was 10 times better than scared Daehwi.

“I don’t have a hair dryer.” He shrugged. Feeling a little playful, Woojin shook his head making water spray onto Daehwi. The younger boy was seething and Woojin chuckled, holding onto Daehwi’s shoulder for support. His hand was shoved off and Daehwi pushed the covers off.

He used Woojin’s arm as support to stand up and inch towards his dressing table, pulling out a hair dryer from the drawer and shuffling back. Woojin watched with amusement as Daehwi murmured  under his breath while pulling out the plug for his night light and plugging the dryer in, moving to stand in front of Woojin on unsure legs.

“You’ll get sick at this rate and then I won’t be able to go out.” He carried on talking to himself, mumbling incomprehensible words.   Woojin’s eyebrows rocketed when Daehwi nudged open his legs and stood between them, turning the hair dryer on and proceeding to dry his hair. The older boy tilted his head up, watching the younger meticulously work on his hair, tongue peeking through his pouty lips in concentration.

 A smile played on Woojin’s lips, his hands finding Daehwi’s waist to support him, obviously because his leg wasn’t in the best shape and he needed help standing. Daehwi leaned to the side a little to dry the hair on Woojin’s nape and the latter could see that he was straining his leg. What Woojin did next crossed a lot of lines but somehow it seemed like the only logical thing to do.

He traced his hands down to the back of Daehwi’s thighs and before the younger boy could react to the intimate touch, he was picked up and sat on something warm. With both legs around Woojin’s waist, Daehwi sat straddling the older, hair dryer still on but its noise far away in the distant back ground. His wide eyes were fixed onto a pair of amused, endless brown orbs.

“Continue.” Woojin whispered voice only high enough for Daehwi to hear over the roaring tool in his hand.

Mindlessly, as if on autopilot, Daehwi waved the dryer over Woojin’s nape. His eyes never leaving the older boys and his lips slightly parted in disbelief. He blinked slightly, turning the hair dryer off and putting it down on the bed. One of his hands was resting on Woojin’s arm, pinky grazing the rough bandage underneath it.

Daehwi was at a loss for words, his heart picking up pace all of a sudden and confusing him even more.

What’s this? He asked himself, eyes searching for an answer in Woojin’s but the older boy only smiled back.

“Are you done?” He asked, smile turning into a smirk when Daehwi mindlessly nodded.

 

Woojin would have removed Daehwi from his lap anyways but luck was kind of hanging by a thread at the moment. Before either of them could make a move, the door to the room opened and Ms. Jung strolled in with a trey in hand, freezing in her spot when she saw the intimate act of affection in front of her. The boys stared back in horror, equally as rooted as the older woman standing in front of them.

“Y-young Master?” She stuttered out, carefully lowering the trey onto the coffee table beside her.

Woojin took the time to slowly slip Daehwi off his lap and stand up next to him, holding his arm to steady him.

“This isn’t what it looks like!” They both defended. She didn’t look convinced.

“You see his hair was wet,” Daehwi started,

“And I could get sick,” Woojin continued,

“So I was just drying his hair,” He picked up the dryer as evidence.

“And he couldn’t reach the back,” Woojin was desperate to explain, “And his leg hurt,”

“So he was just helping,” Daehwi was too, “Isn’t that his job?” He awkwardly laughed, slapping Woojin’s arm to further explain.

“That’s my job!” Woojin announced, taking his arm away from Daehwi and hurrying towards the door.

“I’ll get going then since my work is done.” With an awkward two finger salute Woojin quickly ran out the room and into his own, closing the door behind him and sliding down. He pulled his knees up to his chest, pulling at his hair as he spewed out curses of his own name.

“Are you crazy? Are you crazy what were you thinking?” He thrashed around, tears of frustration forming in his eyes. “Ah dad’s going to kill me! Why did I have to do that? What was I thinking? What were you thinking?” He slapped his own head, sliding from the door onto the floor and writhing in self pity.

Suddenly, he stopped wriggling and sat up, arms awkwardly dangling by his side and feet stretched out in front of him. He scratched his head, pouting and tilting his head to the side.

“He didn’t push me off.” Woojin said to no one in particular. His eyes widened then and in a flash he was on his feet. “Does he… no… you’re being delusional.”

Woojin laughed at himself and how stupid he was being, it was impossible for Daehwi to like him and even if did like him, Woojin didn’t roll that way. He was into girls, short girls with slim waists and nimble hands, girls with endless eyes and pretty skin. Woojin was into girls and that too girls with perfectly pink, extremely kissable lips. Girls with an adorable laugh and button noses, Yes, Woojin was into girls.

The phone rang and Woojin’s skeleton almost leaped out of his body. Seeing the caller ID did no good for his poor, abused heart. He cautiously received the call and placed the phone to his ear.

“Come to my room,” Daehwi sounded calm, like just a few minutes ago they had not been caught in an awkward position. “Wear proper clothes, you have to take me to the park.”

 

It was exhausting staying at home all day and Daehwi decided a stroll in his favourite park would help him relax. Well as much as you can relax with an annoyingly excited four year old next to you.

“Oh, look,” Woojin pointed at something for the hundredth time and Daehwi suppressed the urge to bellow out a cry. “A sparrow! There are never cool birds in Busan.” He marveled at the tiny sparrow preparing to take flight.

They had been in the park for two hours now and Woojin’s energy hadn’t faded at all, so much for a relaxing day thought Daehwi. They decided to sit on a bench and watch little children play with a ball out in the grass. The ball rolled over to where they were sitting and Woojin jumped off to go return it. He ended up playing catch with the kids until their teacher announced that it was time to go back.

Daehwi watched as one of the kids wrapped his chubby arms around Woojin’s neck in a farewell hug.

“Bye hyung!” He called out, waving his hands as he ran after the rest of his friends.

Woojin was sweating when he returned; laughing a little with each heavy breath he took. He fell back onto the bench and Daehwi turned his face to get a good look at him.

“What are you, four?” He asked, a smile playing on his lips as he saw Woojin catch his breath. The older boy scoffed, shaking his head.

Woojin was practically lying down, his head resting on the back, eyes closed as he evened out his breathing. Daehwi noticed a bead of sweat roll down his face and onto his neck, following the veins at the base of his throat and finally disappearing into his shirt. This was different side of Woojin, a playful side Daehwi hadn’t seen yet. He was wearing a light wash denim shirt paired with white pants and sneakers and although Daehwi didn’t approve of his fashion choices, he admitted that the boy looked cute like this, carefree and playing around.

When the sun was on its way to set, Daehwi decided it was too cold to stay out in the park any longer. The day had been going so well but maybe things weren’t all meant to be good. While on their walk back to the house, Daehwi was stopped by a voice calling his name. Woojin looked down at him, seeing him put on a smirk before turning around.

“Jeon Somi.” He greeted with a menacing smile, Woojin looked between the two and the girl breathed out a laugh, licking her fluorescent lips.

“So, it’s true,” She said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Oh how the mighty have fallen.” She laughed, squaring her eyes on Daehwi, not a trace of amusement left on her face. Woojin felt a chill in his bone.

“It really is sad isn’t it?” She pouted, inching closer to the pair. “How daddy’s money can’t fix everything?”

Daehwi’s eyes found hers and Woojin felt the grips on his arm tighten. The boy hadn’t said a word yet and Woojin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Maybe finally someone who actually deserves it will get the lead.” Her eyebrows shot up, mocking Daehwi but strangely Woojin was the one who felt the sting. The girl turned on her heels and walked away, leaving only her words echoing in the dust.

“What are you doing standing around?” Daehwi asked, voice cold. “Do your job.”

Woojin wasn’t really sure what had just happened but he could feel Daehwi’s frustration from the way he held on to him. By the time they reached their neighbourhood, the sun had already set and the streetlights were the only source of light left. Daehwi suddenly stopped walking, holding Woojin back as well. His eyes were shut tight and his shoulders were slacking.

“Are you okay?” Woojin asked, moving so that he was standing in front of the boy.

Daehwi shook his head, an involuntary sob escaping his lips. Woojin wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him into a hug.

“It’s okay.” He cooed, patting his head in an attempt to soothe him.

Daehwi roughly pushed him back, losing balance but holding his ground.

“I don’t need your pity.” He hissed, dragging his foot behind him and continuing to walk towards the house. Dumfounded, Woojin jogged after him, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder,

“How far will you get like this?” He asked, trying to grab Daehwi’s hand but he pulled it away.

“Leave me alone.” He warned, trying to leave but only ending up on the ground. Frustrated with himself, Daehwi slapped the road, angry tears rolling down his cheek.

“Daehwi,” Woojin kneeled in front of him and took his hands to stop him from hurting himself. “Relax, please.” He pulled the boy into another hug, this time, Daehwi didn’t fight back, letting himself be held and crying out all the burdens in his chest.

 

Woojin ended up carrying an exhausted Daehwi back to the house. Somewhere along the way, the latter fell asleep against his chest, face stained with dried tears and palms scratched and bruised from the tantrum he had thrown. Hell broke loose as soon as Woojin crossed the main threshold.

“What happened?” Daehwi’s mom leaped off the couch and ran towards them, followed by her husband and Woojin’s father. Ms. Jung heard the ruckus and hurried out of the other room and added to the small crowd.

“Nothing happened; he was tired and couldn’t walk anymore.” Woojin lied, trying to escape the interrogative eyes. He found his dad in the faces and pleaded with his eyes for them to let him through. Mr. Park nodded and Mrs. Lee very hesitantly moved to let Woojin through.

“I’ll go put him to bed, okay?” He spoke softly and Daehwi’s mom nodded, eyes tracing her baby’s face.

“Woojin?” His dad called out and Woojin’s face brightened up as he turned to face him.

“Has he eaten anything?” He asked, eyes watching the boy in his son’s arms, missing the way his smile fell.

“He had ice cream.” Woojin assured him before starting to climb the stairs, each step heavier than it should have been.

 

Once Daehwi was settled in and Woojin had managed to apply ointment to his hands, the boy made his way down to the kitchen to fix something to eat. The ice cream he had had earlier with Daehwi had no effect on the raging hunger in his stomach and unless he did something about it himself he was going to starve.

He was busy fixing himself a sandwich when someone joined him.

“Hungry?” the voice asked and Woojin turned to find his father standing in the door way, dressed for bed and hair damp. He nodded, moving over to the small round table in the corner to have his dinner.

“How’s it going?” He asked, taking a seat across his son.

“It’s going okay.” Woojin answered around his sandwich, feeling slightly on edge.

“Good.” His dad nodded, the air around them becoming thick.

“Listen, Woojin…” His father began and Woojin expectantly looked up at him, eyes shining.

_Maybe he’ll finally give me my surprise._

_Forget the surprise maybe he’ll give me the day off tomorrow, take me somewhere for lunch._

His dad started speaking again and all of Woojin’s hopes shattered like glass inside his heart.

“If anything happened today, you have to tell me okay?” He linked his fingers in front of him. “I saw the marks on Daehwi’s hands, what happened?”

Woojin eyed his sandwich, not really in the mood to eat any more.

“He fell.” Woojin blanked, keeping his eyes fixed on the piece of cheese hanging out of the bread.

“Where?” The panic in his dad’s voice made bile rise in Woojin’s throat.

“On the way back,” Woojin lied. “He stumbled and fell.”

“You should be more careful,” His dad scolded lightly, pinching his nose. “What if something had happened to him?”

“I’m sorry.” The tears were stinging his eyes, but Woojin willed them back.

“Be careful next time.” He commanded before leaving to go sleep.

Woojin leaned back in his chair, watching his father leave and his heart fell to his knees. A sad smile played on his lips as he raised his hand up to stroke his hair.

“You did well, son.” He said in a mimicked tone.

“Thanks, dad.” Woojin smiled, eyes watering and bottom lip quivering.

 

He trashed his sandwich and cleaned the mess he had made before walking back to his room. Before he could enter, however, Woojin noticed the light shying out from under Daehwi’s door. He remembered turning the lights off before leaving and so he decided to investigate. Knocking once, Woojin turned the door knob and entered into the young master’s room.

Daehwi looked up at him from his place by the window, arms wrapped around his knees and looking smaller than he was.

“Can’t sleep?” Woojin asked, walking over and ignoring the way the younger boy was eyeing him.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight, as well.” Woojin sighed, sitting down next to Daehwi and mimicking his position.

The younger boy stared back at him, no fire behind his eyes just a flash of confusion; he made room for Woojin to fit in and continued to study his face. Woojin chose to look out at the countless stars in the sky.  

“The stars are pretty.” He simply stated, “The stars in Busan are prettier, the sky is much clearer there.” He said, smiling to himself.

“My friends and I loved star gazing.” He continued talking to himself. “Sometimes, Youngmin hyung would bring over this huge telescope that his brother had and we would spend hours finding constellations in the sky.” Woojin reminisced and Daehwi tilted his head, looking up at him in pure perplexity.

“Donghyun hyung was good at things like this, he wrote song about stars once. It was really good remind me to show it to you. He performed it at the talent show and won too.” Woojin was rambling and all Daehwi could do was watch in awe as the older boys accent came out, making it hard to understand certain words.

He had no idea who Youngmin or Donghyun were but it seemed like Woojin missed them, his voice was thick with emotion when he talked. It was obvious Woojin missed home and Daehwi’s heart broke watching him ramble on about random things.

“You probably can’t sleep because of nightmares,” Woojin said, still looking out at the sky and Daehwi furrowed his eyebrows in anticipation of what he would say next. “When Yireum was little, she couldn’t sleep because of nightmares and would come into my room late at night.”

Woojin chuckled a little before continuing.

“She still does sometimes, even though she’s much older now.” He smiled at the thought of it. “I would cuddle her to sleep that would always help.”

Daehwi felt heat rising to his cheek as Woojin continued and by the time his ramble was over, Daehwi resembled a tomato.

“I can cuddle you to sleep too if you want, not in a creepy way like oh hey let me feel your body, but like in a sweet brotherly way where you can hug me to sleep so that bad dreams don’t disturb you. Maybe I can tie my hands up so I don’t touch you that would make you feel safe, right? Wait no that would be worse. We can also just hug each other. Men hug it’s not a big deal it’s not like we have feelings for each other or whatever…” Woojin was cut off when Daehwi slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Easy there,” Daehwi nodded slowly before removing his hand from Woojin’s mouth.  “Get a grip.”

Woojin nodded, awkwardly stumbling out of the narrow space to find air to breathe. Daehwi followed suit and both boys awkwardly stood around until Daehwi threw his hands up in defeat followed by a loud sigh, startling Woojin.

He grabbed the boy’s wrist, pulling him over to his bed and throwing him on it before crawling in, too.

“What are you doing?” Woojin asked eyes wide with shock.

“You told me you’d cuddle me to sleep if I had nightmares.” Daehwi shrugged, lying down on his side, facing the window. When Woojin made no attempt to move, Daehwi rolled his eyes, sighing.

“Do I have to do everything?” He asked, reaching behind himself and grabbing Woojin’s wrist, pulling him closer and wrapping his arm around his own torso. He then took Woojin’s other hand and placed it under his neck.

“We’re both men,” He repeated Woojin’s words. “Men spoon.”

Daehwi adjusted himself in Woojin’s arms, the latter too dumbstruck to make any real movements. Daehwi reached up and gently used his fingers to close Woojin’s eyes before tucking himself under his chin and doing the same.

Woojin felt a knot forming in his stomach at the close proximity, his chest flush against Daehwi’s back and his hand wrapped tighter around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

“You’re hair smells like the ocean.” Woojin blurted out and Daehwi hummed.

“Next time, let me tell you what yours smells like.”

_Next time?_  Woojin wondered, his eyes fluttering shut again as he gave way to sleep.

“Goodnight, Woojin.” Daehwi whispered.

“Goodnight, Daehwi.”


	5. Your Wish is my Command

Ms. Jung found Daehwi in deep thought the next day. He sat by his window, eyes fixed on a certain spot in the garden. He didn’t hear her come in and so the lady butler decided to sneak up on him. She placed the trey of food on his bed before moving to go stand behind him, peeking over his shoulder to see what he was so concentrated on.

Outside, Woojin rolled around in the grass, his loud laughter booming across the entire garden as he played with the guard dogs. He looked carefree right then, busy throwing a stick for the dogs and falling down laughing when an unexpected match of tug and war started between them. Woojin clapped his hands like a seal, slapped his thighs and finally, when he was down on his knees he would slap the ground in an attempt to reduce his hysteria.

Ms. Jung smiled when she saw the fond look on Daehwi’s face, tapping him on the shoulder and almost killing the boy.

“Ah why did you sneak up on me like that?” Daehwi whined in a cute voice, placing his hand over his heart and turning around to meet her gaze.

“I brought food.” She simply answered, smile still dancing along her frail, thin lips. “After you’re done eating,” She continued when she was almost at the door, “Call Woojin to help and come downstairs.”

Daehwi nodded mouth busy chewing around the piece of toasts accompanying his soup.

 

The first thing he noticed when he walked into the living room was the suitcases lined against the wall. Daehwi eyed them cautiously, looking up at Woojin for an answer but only receiving a shrug in return.

“Daehwi,” His mother followed in behind them pulling on her coat and smack her lips. “Baby,”

She kissed Daehwi on the cheek before pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

“Your dad and I have to make an emergency business trip to America.” She explained and Daehwi glanced at the row of suitcases.

“Emergency trip?” He repeated and Mrs. Lee nodded, grinning down at him.

“Mr. Park is going with us since he can’t really let your dad go alone.” She explained and Daehwi nodded, used to his parents flying off abroad for months on end and being left alone in the house.

“Don’t worry though,” She patted his hair, “This time you have Woojin here to keep you company.”

She said while she pinched one of Woojin’s cheeks much to boys protest.

Woojin helped Daehwi outside to bid his parents farewell and Ms. Jung left with them to go run a few errands. The house rung with silence and Woojin felt like it was his first day there all over again.

“Since we’re already downstairs, do you want to go outside for a little while?” He asked, watching Daehwi as he looked around the empty mansion.

Once the younger boy nodded, Woojin led him outside, both of them deciding to sit on the grass and absorb the sun rays for some much needed heat.

“The year’s going to end soon,” Woojin tried making conversation. “Any wishes for the new year?”

Daehwi thought for a while then turned to Woojin, twisting his body along with him,

“You go first.”

Woojin mirrored Daehwi and sat facing him, legs folded and acting as a barrier between them.

“My only wish this year is to spend more time with my dad… It’s kind of my wish every year…” He confessed, scratching his neck and awkwardly chuckling before urging Daehwi to go next,

“I just want to dance again… I so desperately want to dance again.” The boy sighed, lowering his walls for the first time and showing Woojin his weakness.

Woojin pursed his lips, watching as Daehwi danced with his fingers in the grass, gears turning in his head. A clever smile spread across Woojin’s lips and he knew the perfect person to ask for help.

 

It was New Year’s Eve and Daehwi was bored. Woojin hadn’t been home all day, busy helping Ms. Jung with an important task and so Daehwi was left alone to laze around in his room. The doctor had visited the day before and had congratulated Daehwi on recovering fast. He would be able to dance in a few more days and although excited, Daehwi was scared out of his wits.

He saw a shadow run across the garden and he perked up, nerves on edge as he leaned onto the glass to see who it was. Finding nothing but thin air, Daehwi slummed back down, hugging his knees to his chest and humming a quiet tune.

“Young Master,” Ms. Jung came into his room and Daehwi’s face lit up.

“You’re home,” He exclaimed, “Is Woojin with you? I’m so bored~” Daehwi writhed cutely making Ms. Jung giggle.

“Yes, he is with me.” She said before moving over to Daehwi’s closet and rummaging through it.

“Are you looking for something?” He got no response and a few moments later, Ms Jung walked out with a pile of clothes in her hand.

“What’s going on?” Daehwi asked as he watched her pick out clothes for him.

“It’s New Year’s Eve. I want you dressed nicely for dinner.” She shrugged, walking over to him with a black, oversized sweater and beige slacks.

“Go change and do your hair nicely.” She said handing him the clothes. “I’ll send Woojin to escort you.”

 

Daehwi waited for Woojin to come, neatly sitting at the edge of his bed and tapping his fingers on his thighs. It had been 30 minutes since Ms. Jung had invaded his privacy and ordered him to look decent. Daehwi constantly pulled at the sleeves on his sweater, growing annoyed. He picked up the phone to call Woojin when the door to his room was thrown open.

He tilted his head to see who it was and his breath caught in his throat. Woojin stood in the doorway dressed elegantly in a black two piece, one hand busy fixing the cuff on the other. When he finally looked up at him, time stopped, the two of them moving in slow motion as a shy smile slowly crept onto Woojin’s face. His hair was up and Daehwi could clearly see the mischief in his eyes.

“I’m here to escort you, my lady.” Woojin humoured and Daehwi felt a blush creeping up his neck.

“Your lady, who, me?” He retorted, trying to save his pride. “Keep dreaming.” He scoffed, not knowing when the latter had moved closer, holding his hand out for him. Daehwi took it and was pulled up rather quickly, colliding against Woojin’s hard chest.

“Maybe I will.” Woojin answered Daehwi’s previous remark, bringing his other hand up to rest on his waist.

Daehwi lightly shoved him, finding room to breathe.

“What’s with you today?” He chided, looking away and asking him to hurry.

 

“Where are we going?” Daehwi asked when Woojin took a sharp turn to his right, walking in the opposite direction of the stairs. He was shushed and the next thing he knew, Daehwi was being picked up off the ground and into warm, familiar arms.

“I like you better when you’re quiet.” Woojin said, distracting Daehwi as he continued to walk.

“Who says I want you to like me?” Daehwi played right into Woojn’s trap, keeping his eyes on Woojin’s face rather than watching where they were going.

“Who says words have any real meaning to them?” Woojin asked back, feeling strangely poetic tonight.

Daehwi pondered for a while before answering,

“If words have no meaning why would songs have lyrics then?” He felt smug about his reply, giving Woojin his best “Come at me” smile.

“Lyrics are meaningless without emotion.” Woojin answered and before Daehwi could retort, he was being placed back on the ground.

“What is up with you?” He asked, feeling cold air hit his back. Woojin only smiled down at him, holding him by the shoulders and turning him around. A gasp left Daehwi’s lips and he backed up until he collided with Woojin.

“What is this?” He whispered from behind the hand over his mouth.

The rooftop was decorated with thousands of fairy lights stringed above their heads. A round table was set by the corner, a single red rose in the center and two plates waiting to be dived into. Daehwi looked around in awe, his jaw slacking as Woojin come to stand beside him.

“It’s a New Year’s party!” Woojin exclaimed, offering his arm to Daehwi. The younger looked at him suspiciously before a smile crept onto his lips and he looped his arm with Woojin’s.

 

The dinner went by smoothly and Daehwi was astonished to know that Woojin had actually cooked it all. They had a light hearted conversation, mostly led by Woojin rambling about random things and silly jokes making Daehwi laugh out. It turned out to be the perfect evening and Daehwi was about ready to retire when Woojin stood up and walked over to his side. He bowed to him, one hand behind his back and the other held out for Daehwi to take.

“May I have this dance?” He asked, turning on his charm and grinning up at him.

“What dance?” Daehwi asked, looking around. As if on cue, soft music began playing in the background and Daehwi whipped his head back to stare up at Woojin.

“I’m going to freeze like this soon.” Woojin joked and Daehwi felt tears sting his eyes. He took the outstretched hand, letting Woojin wrap his arms around him and lead him to the middle of the rooftop. His face was pressed against Woojin’s shoulder, as they waltzed across the empty dance floor, the cold replaced by comforting warmth.

Daehwi sniffed a few times to hold back the tears but it all turned out to be fruitless because soon he was full out sobbing. Woojin panicked all of a sudden, stopping in the middle of the dance and holding Daehwi at an arm’s length.

“What’s wrong?” He asked examining his face, “Does it hurt? Was it too much?” He asked, hands coming up to hold Daehwi’s face.

“Thank you.” Was all Daehwi could muster up the courage to say as he looked up at Woojin through tear filled eyes.

 

They stayed like that for a while, staring into each other’s eyes, finding new swirls of colour and life running through them. Little did they know, on a distant hill with his body clad in black, a man lay on his stomach, watching them through the scope of his gun.

“They’re going down stairs.” He spoke into his ear piece.

“Finish it tonight.” A new voice cracked in from the other end.

“Understood.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter but ahhh Woojin is such a stud.   
> SO, why did Daehwi's parents suddenly leave even though their son's life is in danger? Who was the man on the phone? But most importantly, what happens next?  
> Keep reading to find out :*


	6. kill me, kiss me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eid Mubarak ya'll.  
> This isn't beta read, please forgive me for any mistakes.

Hidden behind the foliage, the sniper adjusted his scope, focusing it onto the petite silhouette in the window. The mansion was bathed in darkness, a single source of light guiding the man towards his goal. Although the proximity of the figures in the window made it hard for him to choose a target, the ballet dancer's height made it easy for the assassin to know who to lock his gun onto. 

He shot the laser onto the boy's temple, a smile forming on his lips as he released the trigger and not even seconds later, the target fell to the ground, his companion hurrying to the window in horrified surprise, turning his head left and right to search for the source of the gun shot but the man was already making his way down the hill just as the fireworks began. 

Once at his car, he pressed the button on his inner ear piece,

"It's done." He said before taking the tiny gadget out and crushing it under his foot, getting into his vehicle and driving away.

Woojin panicked as soon as Daehwi fell to the floor. He ran up to the window, watching a faint shadow disappear behind the trees on a nearby hill. As soon as the man left, a smile formed on Woojin's lips as he returned inside and fished out his phone. 

"It's done." He informed as soon as his father picked up the phone, a triumphant smile plastering itself onto his lips. 

Secretary Park pocketed his phone, turning towards the President and his wife and nodding at them assuredly. President Lee let out a relieved sigh, smiling up at his body guard. 

"I knew I could trust you." He said, raising his glass of whiskey in a toast. 

"I'm happy to be at service." The body guard raised his own glass, gears already turning to plan out the next step. 

The news had already spread, Wester Foundation's one and only heir and prima dancer's mysterious murder set the entire dance community into a heated frenzy. As soon as the President landed in Seoul, he was mobbed by reporters and journalists looking for answers to his son's sudden death. It was a nightmare to weave through the crowd and into the car that had been waiting for them to take them back to the mansion.

The police had cordoned off the area around their house which was a relief since no one could sneak onto the property to take pictures and fish for statements about the incident. 

As soon as the three members of the Lee household entered the mansion, they were greeted by two familiar faces. Ms. Jung greeted her employers, leaving the room to fetch water and Woojin bowed in respect, silently hoping for a compliment from his father. 

“Well done, my boy.” Secretary Park, smiled down at him, patting his shoulder. 

“Thanks, dad.” Woojin smiled back, heart growing with pride. 

“I’m the one that almost dies,” A new voice joined them and all four heads whipped around to greet it. “And he gets appreciated?” 

Daehwi crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. 

“Now that the entire team is here, does anyone mind explaining what’s going on?” 

His raised eyebrow and annoyed scowl was enough for the older four to comply and once all of them were seated comfortably, Mr. Park began.

“It was all Woojin’s idea…” He said, proud eyes giving his son a once over.

After Daehwi fell asleep after undergoing the trauma of almost being crushed to death by a storm light, Woojin watched over him as the boy’s eyebrows furrowed in his sleep. It was shocking for Woojin to have someone going to extreme lengths only to kill an innocent boy.

He pulled his hand out of Daehwi’s hold once he was sure the boy was deep asleep and tiptoed out of the room, making his way over to the stairs that led to the roof. 

“Now,” He said to himself, walking over the edge and looking down at the rubble. “How did someone get up here without getting into the house?” He asked himself, rubbing his chin and going around the roof to look for any kind of clue he could find.

When he found nothing, Woojin walked back to the spot where the light had once been and squatted down, looking for the bolts that had held the light in place. He found it strange when he couldn’t find them. He did, however, find something else. 

Pocketing the tiny silver charm he had found, Woojin hurried downstairs and ran all the way to Mr. Lee’s home office, knocking and entering without waiting for permission. 

“Dad,” He rasped, drawing the attention of both the men. “I found something.” 

The three men sat huddled together over the desk, examining the treble cleft charm Woojin had found up on the roof. 

“It’s not Daehwi’s” His father announced. “It’s cheap silver. Daehwi would never wear something like this.” 

The other two nodded. 

“But I think I know who it belongs to.” Woojin said, once again having all eyes on him. “I’ve seen it before and I’m sure if I look again, it would be gone.” 

“Where have you seen it?” 

The next day, while Woojin distracted Daehwi, Mr. Park investigated the trail his son had made for him. 

“Security Director, Yong.” He greeted as he stepped into the white walled room lined with monitors. 

“S-secretary Park,” The man stuttered, surprised at the sudden visit. 

“You seem startled, is everything okay?” Mr. Park asked, taking a vacant seat next to the guard. 

“Of course, what would be wrong?” The man’s smile staggered a little as he avoided Seojin’s eye. 

It took Mr. Park a total of five minutes to get the truth out from the man. He confessed to having unscrewed the light on the orders of an external party, who? He refused to say. 

It was dangerous having any of his men around and after firing them all, Mr. Park handed Yong over to the police with the recorded confession and a charge of attempted murder and instructions of keeping the situation out of the hands of the media. 

The new security company was hired a day later and contracts of confidentiality were signed by every security guard. 

“I didn’t know we had guard dogs,” Daehwi said as Ms. Jung fished through his closet. 

“We just got ‘em” She informed before pushing the clothes into his arms and changing the topic. 

“Here’s the plan.” Woojin had sat down with his father and Mr. Lee early in the morning before the sun had come out. 

He walked them through the blue print he had made, pointing out things both men had never even thought of. 

“By now we know that whoever is targeting Daehwi has only one goal; killing him. We know he’s using a sniper to get the work done because the bullet that broke the chandelier was a boat tail.” 

The men nodded and Woojin continued. 

“Now, if it is a sniper attack, the range could be anywhere between 8 to 900 meters, right dad?” His father nodded in the affirmative. 

“How much time will it take for the bullet to reach us if it’s fired from that hill over there?” Woojin pointed to the nearest hill to the mansion. 

“His father examined it for a while before scratching his chin and answering. “If you stand near a window, around… half a second,”

Woojin nodded, thinking his plan through. 

“That hill is almost 400 meters away right?” He asked again. 

“Give or take.” His father answered, throwing him into frenzy. 

“My plan might work but… it also puts Daehwi into a lot of danger.” Woojin informed and Mr. Lee trapped his lip between his teeth. 

“I’m so lost right now.” He sobbed, willing back the tears forming in his eyes. “What father can’t even protect his child?” 

It took a while to perfect the plan but after going over it again and again, it was simple enough to go through with. It was clear that the people behind Daehwi’s life weren’t going to act up again unless they were sure Daehwi was alone. 

With Secretary Park out of the way, flying off to America, it was easy to target Daehwi without any hindrance. There were three days left in new year when the president had to leave for “Important” work in the states, taking his wife and body guard with him. 

Woojin remained on edge the entire time, looking around every time he and Daehwi went out. He watched the boy with the eyes of a hawk, watching for red laser lights every time they sat by the window. His panic was getting the better of him and in an attempt to lure the assassin in, he set up an outdoor dinner on the roof for Daehwi. 

New Year’s night would be the perfect time to go through with an assassination. The noise from the fireworks would mask the gun shot, save for the situation in which the sniper used a silencer which, according to Mr. Park he probably would.

Woojin’s plan took an unexpected turn when Daehwi began to cry. He was all out wailing and Woojin had to take him back downstairs even though he wanted to wait for the sniper to make a mistake and target him on the roof, out in the open. 

Once inside his room, Daehwi calmed down a little, looking up at Woojin with tear filled eyes and pouty lips. 

“You really went all out for me?” He asked voice hoarse. 

Woojin nodded, eyes searching Daehwi’s face. The younger boy, stepped closer to him, wrapping his arms around Woojin’s neck, successfully distracting him from his mission. 

“Thank you… hyung.” Daehwi whispered the last part, hoping Woojin hadn’t heard him. 

“Hyung?” Woojin asked, locking eyes with him and smiling at the single word that had left Daehwi’s mouth. 

“Y-yeah…” He blushed, looking away. 

Woojin nudged his chin up, looking down into his eyes. 

“You look nice like this,” He said, admiring the red spreading onto his full cheeks. 

Before Daehwi could process it, Woojin was leaning in. His eyes fluttered shut in anticipation, his lips twitching to be touched. Instead of pair of warm lips, however, Daehwi was met with the cold hard floor and the sound of shattering glass filled his head. Woojin ran to the window before returning back inside. It was all a blur to Daehwi. He remembered Woojin coming to his side, shaking his shoulders. He remembered nodding to one of the questions he was asked and being picked up, off the floor. 

Daehwi remembered being put down onto an unfamiliar bed and being wrapped up in all too familiar arms, falling asleep to a familiar, comforting scent. 

The next morning, when Daehwi woke up, the bed was empty. It was a room Daehwi had never seen before but the single picture frame on the side table indicated that the room was Woojin’s. He made his way out of the room on shaky legs and heard voices coming from downstairs. 

“Wait a minute!” Daehwi exclaimed, standing up and turning around to face Woojin who had been standing behind him all the while his father explained the situation to him. “You could have had me killed.” 

He raised an accusing finger at him, moving intimidating closer and poking Woojin’s chest. Woojin caught the finger in his hand, leaning his face in closer to Daehwi’s, catching the boy off guard. 

“If anything happened to you, I would’ve killed myself right then and there too.” He whispered, successfully making the boy blush. 

A throat cleared behind them and both boys pulled away, standing beside each other awkwardly. 

“You’ll have to lay low a little while we figure out who was behind all of it.” Mr. Park further explained. 

“And how will you do that?” Daehwi asked, returning to his seat. 

“Now that they’ve achieved their main goal, they will make a mistake.” Woojin spoke from behind him, “We have to wait for them to make a mistake.” 

“And if they don’t?” Daehwi asked.

“If they don’t…” Mr. Lee said, standing up and raising his glass, “We’ll have to push them into making one.” 

After the little meeting, Daehwi was instructed not to leave the mansion under any circumstances. His room had been shifted to one closer to Woojin’s with no windows facing towards the outside. 

Woojin brought some of the things Daehwi needed into the room and placed them by the door, wiping his sweat on the sleeve of his sweat shirt. Daehwi eyed him from his place on the bed. 

“What?” Woojin asked once he noticed him staring. 

“Nothing.” Daehwi looked away, toying with his sweater paws. 

Woojin smirked, walking over to him and talking his hands, kneeling down in front of him. 

“I’m sorry I put your life on the line like that.” He apologized, rubbing circles onto Daehwi’s wrists. 

“It’s okay…” Daehwi whispered, voice low, afraid of ruining the atmosphere. “I kinda trust you…” He admitted, a shy smile forming on his lips. 

Woojin’s gaze shifted from his eyes to his lips before flickering back up to find Daehwi doing the same. 

“You…” The younger boy cleared his throat. “You almost kissed me last night.” He forced out the words, his palms sweating. 

“I did?” Woojin teased, earning a smack to the arm in return. 

“I mean…” He said, after chuckling and taking Daehwi’s hands in his once again, “Would you have let me?” He cocked an eyebrow, tilting his head to look up at Daehwi’s lowered head. 

“Maybe…” He croaked out, voice almost inaudible,

“What?” Woojin asked, bringing his face closer. 

“I said,” Daehwi said, raising his head and looking directly into Woojin’s eyes. “Why don’t you find out?” 

His eyes were dark with determination, hiding the way his heart was pounding inside his chest. Woojin smiled at the way his eyes searched his face, hoisting himself up and towering over Daehwi’s large frame. 

“I hope you’re not all talk no play.” He said before, folding his knee between Daehwi’s legs and leaning over him, backing him up into lying on the bed. Woojin hovered over him, bringing Daehwi’s arms up and holding them in place beside his head. 

Daehwi swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes. He could feel Woojin’s face coming closer and before he could have time to react, a pair of warm, slightly chapped lips were ghosting over his own, hesitating a little before engulfing them. 

The kiss was long and slow, with Woojin leading Daehwi through it. He started off with a chaste peck, but once he had a taste of it he found himself going back for more. 

Woojin sucked at his bottom lips, making Daehwi arch his back, too afraid to make a sound. It lasted for a while with Woojin nipping at the delicate skin and Daehwi writing underneath him. 

When he finally pulled back, Woojin let his eyes roam Daehwi’s face. His flushed cheeks and swollen lips made a knot form in Woojin’s stomach. He traced his eyes over the pink flesh, bringing his thumb over to feel their softness, making Daehwi shiver under his touch. 

Like always, however, they were forced to part when a knock sounded at the door and Woojin quickly jumped off the bed to go see who it was, leaving Daehwi behind, gasping for air and willing his heart to stop pounding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!!


	7. Blond hair and Broken hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh... who doesn't love the smell of fresh angst in the air.   
> Enjoy, babies :*

Daehwi took a minute to catch his breath while Woojin answered the door. His heart was racing inside his chest and he closed his eyes to focus on his breathing.

_In and out, in… and out,_

He instructed himself, slowly sitting up once he was sure no one could hear the violent drumming inside his chest. Ms. Jung stood in the doorway, discussing something with Woojin before both of them turned to look at him.

 

 

Daehwi soon found out why he had been forced to change into fresh clothes and hurried down the stairs. He only saw the back of his head, but Daehwi knew who it was as soon as his eyes landed on soft blond hair and broad, structured shoulders.

“Woong hyung!” The dancer exclaimed, unhooking his arm from Woojin’s and running over to the boy that now stood facing him.

Daehwi let out a giggle when Woong spun him around in his arms, setting him down and holding him at arm’s length.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, slightly confused because to the world, Daehwi was supposed to be dead.

“Your father called me,” Woong answered, eyes smiling down at the boy in his arms. “Death is no excuse to slack off, you know.”

Daehwi giggled again as Woong’s natural pout replaced his smile.

Woojin watched the exchange between the two, eyes shifting between the boys at lightning speed. He didn’t like the way Woong’s arms wrapped around Daehwi’s small waist, he hated the way Daehwi smiled up at him, like he put the stars in the sky and he absolutely despised the way Daehwi’s eyes turned into crescents when he looked up at him, the way he giggled like he never had before with Woojin. Woojin hated it all and the stirring in his stomach confused him to no end.

President Lee had called Woong in to help Daehwi get back into shape. Even though the news had spread far and wide by now, Daehwi still had to be prepared. Once all this was over, he had to perform for New York’s biggest dancers and critics and a month off practice had made him stiff.

Woong had been with Daehwi ever since he had returned to Korea. He was two years senior but the two got on together just fine. He was one of the few people Daehwi trusted and although a social butterfly, these few people were the only Daehwi actually talked to.

“They’re already planning on giving your place to someone else.” Woong informed as Daehwi tied the ribbons on his shoes.

They were inside the private studio Daehwi’s Grandfather had made for him behind the house. The room was perfect for practicing at home with large panoramic windows that let in natural light and controlled the temperature in the room. Woojin stood by the door, arms crossed over his chest in a protective stance as he watched Woong help Daehwi up off the floor.

“Since the recital isn’t bound by gender,” He said, dusting off his hands and leading Daehwi to the bar, “Jeon Somi is the number one candidate.”

Daehwi kissed his teeth, letting out a dry chuckle at the mention of Somi’s name.

“I can’t believe it.” He said, starting his basic stretches, Woong assisting whenever necessary.

“A day without practice is bad enough for a ballerina,” His senior said as he held his ankle, stretching his leg above his shoulder. “You’ve been out of practice for a month. Look how stiff you’ve gotten.”

Daehwi let out little groans of discomfort as he stretched his limbs, popping his joints and allowing his body to open up. He was known for the fluidity in his dance, the freedom he personified with every flick of his wrist and the point of his shoe. There was a fire behind Daehwi’s eyes and he could finally breathe with every crack of his bones.

 

 

Woojin watched as Woong took Daehwi’s hands, counting down and rehearsing the steps he already knew. He squared his eyes on Woong’s face, watching him lead Daehwi with care, holding his waist and rubbing his back when he messed up. His breathing had picked up its pace without him realizing and even though the studio was spacious, Woojin felt trapped.

The boys decided to take a break, sitting down against the mirror and chatting in a hushed tone. Daehwi had been ignoring him ever since Woong had shown up and Woojin couldn’t help but feel hurt at the act. He walked up to them, both of them stopping and looking up at him.

“I’m going to go get some air.” Woojin said, keeping his eyes on Daehwi.

The young master nodded and Woojin turned around to leave, glancing back once he was at the door. He wished he hadn’t because just then, Daehwi sighed, resting his head on Woong’s shoulder with a fond smile on his face. Swallowing down a lump, Woojin walked out and into the cold January air.

He opened up his lungs, inhaling the fresh air before dragging his feet over to the dock beside the studio. Leaning against the rail, Woojin watched a duck dunk its face into the water and then swim away as if nothing had happened, he smiled and it disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

“A nod?” He asked the duck as it swam past him. “Just a nod?”

Woojin scoffed, he wasn’t jealous.

“I’m not jealous.” He assured himself, massaging the spot over his heart to engrave the words into his chest.

Woojin wasn’t jealous, just annoyed. Annoyed at how still Daehwi’s lips had been during their kiss, annoyed at how he had avoided his eyes afterwards. Woojin was annoyed at the way Daehwi had run into Woong’s arms, frustrated at the way he smiled at him, furious at the way his name rolled off of Daehwi’s tongue and downright exasperated at how he barely looked at him while Woong was around.

He kicked a stone into the lake, watching it skip before turning around, taking a deep breath and walking back to the studio. The day was full of surprises for Woojin, his frustration peaked as soon as he walked into the room. Daehwi teetered from one foot to another, hands wrapped around Woong’s neck as the older boy hugged him to his chest, patting his hair as he whispered something in his ear. They pulled apart as soon as they noticed Woojin watching them from the doorway.

“I’m sorry,” He said when Daehwi turned around, bowing and hurrying back out, running to the house and not stopping until he had reached his room. He couldn’t figure out what he was feeling and that confused him even more.

 

It didn’t take long to clear up his ambiguity, though. As the sun set behind the nearby hills, there was knock on Woojin’s door. He slipped out of bed and shuffled over to answer it. On the other side, Ms. Jung stood with a trey of food in her hands. Woojin had been feeling quite hungry, having skipped lunch. He smiled down at her and eyed the food in her hands.

“How may I help?” He let his teeth show, reaching out to take the trey.

“It’s been hours,” She said handing over the food and Woojin nodded, it had been hours.

“Young master has been out there for so long without food,” Woojin’s smile dropped. “I would take this to him myself but…” She trailed off pointing her thumb behind her.

Woojin nodded, knowing what was being asked of him.

 

 

He knocked on the door of the studio, waiting for permission to enter. His behavior seemed alien even to him but somehow it felt like the right thing to do. Woong opened the door for him and Woojin found himself seething. He pushed past the older boy, walking over to Daehwi sitting on the floor, retying his shoes.

“Ms. Jung sent food,” He announced his presence, slightly startling the boy. “Eat before you continue.” Woojin set the trey down.

“I’m not hungry,” Daehwi said standing up and grabbing the bar, avoiding Woojin.

“You can’t keep dancing without eating,” Woojin inched closer, reaching out to grab Daehwi’s arm but missing as the boy moved away. “You need energy.”

Daehwi sighed, rolling his shoulders and looking at himself in the mirror.

“I’m busy,” He said simply, “I’ll eat later.”

“Daeh-“ Woojin was cut off when Woong intercepted.

“I can’t have you fainting on me, Hwi.” Woong took his hand and led him back to the food, Woojin stood awkwardly in the middle of the studio, watching the two interact.

“Eat first, dance later.” Woong said and Daehwi pursed his lips but still complied, sitting down and grabbing the spoon.

“You can leave,” The blond said, turning to Woojin. “I’ll make sure he finishes it all.”

Woong then sat down next to Daehwi, cooing at the younger has he filled his cheeks with rice, making him look like a chipmunk.

“You let him speak informally to you?” Woojin heard Woong whisper to Daehwi as the younger swallowed his bite.

“It just happened that way.” Daehwi shrugged, brushing off the mention of his secretary slash body guard.

Woojin stayed rooted to his place for a while, waiting for Daehwi to notice him. When it was obvious he wasn’t going to, Woojin left, ignoring the sting he felt in his heart.

 

 

His stomach growled as he rolled over in bed. The clock struck twelve and having skipped dinner altogether, Woojin could feel his guts twisting inside of him. He didn’t feel like eating at all but the hunger wouldn’t let him sleep and so he kicked off the covers and treaded down to the kitchen to have a quick snack.

 

Woojin was half way through his premade rice snack when he heard the main door click shut followed by hushed giggles and hurried footsteps coming towards him. He poked his head out to find two silhouettes walking over to the stairs.

“I had fun today,” Daehwi whispered, taking a few steps up and towering over Woong.

“Me too,” The senior said, shouldering his backpack.

“I missed you, Hyung.” Daehwi said and Woojin could hear the pout in his voice.

“I missed you too, you little baby.” Woong reached up to mess up Daehwi’s hair and Woojin felt his stomach drop.

_What are they?_ He asked himself, his heart falling at the sight in front of him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow after lunch, okay?” Woong said before biding goodbye and carefully walking out of the house.

 

Woojin waited until Daehwi was out of sight. He threw the rest of his food in the bin before making his way out of the back door and into the garden.

It was frustrating. He fell back on the grass, watching the stars twinkle above him, unaware of the storm brewing inside his chest. Woojin touched his lips, the sensitive skin tingling under his cold fingers.

“Does a kiss mean nothing to him?” He wondered out loud, “Why did he even ask me to do it?” He whispered, shutting his eyes tight to shake away the sight of Daehwi underneath him, his swollen lips and messy hair igniting a fire inside Woojin’s heart.

When he opened his eyes again, Woojin felt a tear roll down his cheek and he hastily wiped it away. What was there to cry about? He was reading too much into it, Daehwi never said anything about liking him. He never even asked Woojin to kiss him; he did all those things by himself. The rooftop dinner, the slow dance under the stars, the cuddling and spooning, Woojin did it all by himself and thus, he was indeed being stupid.

He and Daehwi belonged to two different worlds, worlds that often collided, overlapped even but never united. They lived in two worlds that never had and never could meet. He sighed, feeling his eyes become heavy with the fatigue of the day. Woojin was mentally and physically tired and starting tomorrow, he would work hard on forgetting whatever fantasies his heart had made up.

It was about time Woojin realized who he was to Daehwi and the sooner he got a hold of himself, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked my attempt at writing angst hehe. sorry if I made it bad but I felt like this was kind of a reality check where Woojin realizes that he is only a body guard to Daehwi and nothing else. Something like a slice of life kinda thing... let me know what you guys thought and also what you think will happen next.


	8. You love some, you lose some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for the angst but it just came naturally. Also sorry for the short chapter, I'm travelling can only type in my phone ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

It would take some time to get used to waking up in a new room especially when that new room had something tied to it, something that kept Daehwi up late last night. As soon as he opened his eyes, Daehwi felt nauseous. He couldn't shake off that emptiness in his chest after yesterday's turn of events.

Daehwi hadn't planned on gnoring Woojin the way he did, he hadn't planned anything really. Woong showing up out of nowhere and knocking some sense into him was also unplanned. Daehwi couldn't deny that he was right, though. The senior had opened up his eyes to the reality Daehwi had been pretending to not know about.

With the recital so close, Daehwi had no time for distractions and what could be a bigger distraction than a tan, cheeky, dark eyed brunet messing with the wiring of his system and making his heart do unnecessary gymnastics.

Woong was right, Daehwi had to focus and for him to focus he would have to cut off some ties even if that meant hurting himself in the process. Daehwi had not time to let Woojin down gently, Daehwi had no time for love.

The sun hadn't quite risen yet and the sky was still dark when Daehwi slipped out of bed and grabbed his clothes. He pulled on a light jacket and treaded down the stairs to take a refreshing morning walk over to his studio.

He turned the corner to say hello to the rose bushes before confiding himself to dancing the entire day but was instead met with a damp mop of caramel hair, droopy eyes and a shivering twenty year old.

Woojin's limbs were spread out on the wet grass, beads of dew hanging off of the hair sticking out of his head as he snored lightlt, his chest rising and falling in rhythm. Daehwi wondered how long he had been out there, trying to avoid the sharp wrenching in his heart.

He decided ignorance was bliss, throwing his dance attire over his shoulder, pushing his hands into his pockets and walking away, forcing himself not to look back. It was better this way, Woojin was better off anyway.

 

Woojin woke up with a killer headache and the sun shining down on his face. He squinted his eyes, sitting up, trying to decipher what that vibration in his pants was. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and mindlessly receiving the call.

"If you're done sun bathing, could you come help me?" Daehwi's voice sounded from the other end, waking Woojin up completely. Without waiting for a reply, he continued.

"I'm in the studio." He said before ending the call.

With his hopes a little higher than yesterday, Woojin entered the studio only to find it empty. He checked his phone for the time,

12:45 PM

Woojin walked into the well lit room, eyes searching for a certain raven haired boy that had been toying with his heart recently.

Woojin didn't have to look for long because seconds later, Daehwi emerged from behind the store room curtains, Jeon Woong following close behind.

"Oh you're here," he said, walking past him and sitting down on the floor, preparing to put on his pointe shoes.

"You called me..." Woojin answered, slightly confused and his mind still foggy with sleep.

"It's fine. It took you too long, Woong hyung helped me instead." Daehwi replied casually shrugging him off and Woojin saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed hard. He bowed at Woong and the older boy returned a small smile as a greeting.

"May I be excused then?" Woojin had had it up to his neck with Daehwi's antics. He decides to finally act on his plan and establish a professional relationship with Daehwi even if it ended up killing him inside.

The younger boy raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, his sudden formal demeanor making his stomach twist.

"Yes..." Daehwi finally answered, never taking his eyes off of Woojin.

The secretary bowed, retreating out of the studio and letting the facade break as soon as he closed the door behind him.

This was going to be hard, Woojin thought, but it was the right thing to do.

This was definitely going to be hard, Daehwi thought, but right now, it was the only thing he could do.

  
Woojin didn't see Daehwi the entire day after that morning's events. He decided to lock himself in his room, counting the minutes down to when Youngmin and Donghyun would be back from university.

Around 4, the boys were back and regretfully replied to his video call suggestion. Finals were next week and both his older friends were buried in work. Woojin understood, sending them motivational messages and then throwing himself back on the bed, trying to bore himself into falling asleep.

  
The incessant knocking on his door pulled him out of his deep sleep, startling him awake. It took him a while to process where he was and the watch on his bedside told him it was already half past midnight.

Woojin opened the door, rubbing the sleep dust out of his eyes. When he finally focused, he saw the one person he had been trying to avoid, standing in front of him.

Daehwi's hair was wet, probably from the shower he had just taken. The scent of the ocean filled his senses and unwelcomed memories began to flood Woojin's brain. He shook them off, turning his attention over to the boy at his door step.

"Is there something you need, young master?" He asked, disgusted in himself for resorting to lowering himself in front of a spoiled, heartless brat.   
"Yes." Daehwi tapped his foot on the floor, defensively crossing his arms in front of his chest.   
Woojin raised an eyebrow in anticipation and Daehwi eyed him down before speaking again.

"What's with the formality all of a sudden?" He asked accusingly but Woojin held his ground, only slightly intimidated by the commanding tone in Daehwi's voice.

"I realized I was over stepping my boundaries," he began, lowering his eyes, more out of discomfort than respect. "It's about time I learn to stay in my place."   
Woojin did a small bow, indicating that he was done speaking and neatly folding his arms in front of him.

"Oh..." Daehwi sounded disappointed for a second and Woojin made a silent prayer to whoever would listen for him to change his mind and tell Woojin he was sorry and to pretend all this never happened, to start off fresh.

Daehwi did say all the things Woojin had been hoping he would but not necessarily in the same context.

"I'm glad we're on the same page then," he said, clearing his throat. Woojin's eyes shot up to look at him as he continued,

"I came to tell you that whatever happened yesterday... It was a mistake," Woojin mistook the pain in Daehwi's eyes for pity and he wanted a hole to pop up somewhere so he could crawl into it and never let the world see his face again.

"You and I," Daehwi continued, "It can't go on. I was being stupid to think that it could..." he lowered his eyes and Woojin followed suit, slightly taken aback by his sudden confession.

"I understand." Woojin finally spoke after a spell of silence. "We're from different worlds... I guess I was being a little too ambitious too."

He could hear his own heart breaking at the words that left his mouth and if he saw the heartbreak in Daehwi's eyes, he chose to ignore it.

"It's better this way." Daehwi said more to himself than Woojin but the older boy still nodded along, eyes stinging for a reason he couldn't quite pinpoint.

Daehwi walked away without saying another word, moving with slower strides, hoping for Woojin to stop him but when he heard the door click behind him, his shoulders slumped, eyes watering as he walked back to his room.

Daehwi vigorously wiped away at his cheeks, removing the wetness as he scolded himself.

"Why are you crying, you idiot?" He whispered, working hard to blink away the never ending tears. Woojin's crestfallen face haunted his memory, appearing in front of him every time he closed his eyes.

"It's better this way." Daehwi repeated, massaging his chest in an attempt to relieve the pain.

"It's better this way." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatdya think???


	9. Lost love and lost hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. Sorry.

“Try tilting back a bit more.” Woong instructed, helping the young dancer learn another part of the choreography.

It was 11 PM, the studio was lit by the natural moonlight coming in through the window behind the dancers. The polished hard wood floor was in desperate need of being mopped and the blood stained pointe shoes piled in the back had been rotting there for days.

Sweat dribbled down Daehwi's brow, trailing down his face and then disappearing behind the neckline of his fitted shirt. The dancer twirled once, left leg kicking up at the perfect angle. He spun once again, the same leg lifting higher. It was time for the next move and Daehwi's heart raced, he had gotten it wrong multiple times now and the anxiety was starting to take it's toll on him. Daehwi leaped forward elegantly, landing on the tips of his toes, using his arms to balance himself he leaned back, toes aching with the tension created in his legs. His back formed a perfect arch, the hair on his head slightly tickling the back of his knees.

Almost there,

Daehwi thought, shifting his entire body's weight backward, letting himself fall on his chest and have his legs slowly follow. That was the original plan, however, just as he placed his hands on the cold floor, ready to lift himself up his elbow buckled causing him to, once again, tumble to the floor unsuccessfully.

Daehwi slammed his fist on the floor, frustration building up inside him. He had been trying to master this single move for the past 2 days, spending late nights in the studio, even after Woong had left and the entire mansion had fallen asleep.One person, however, waited. Waited until the entire house was asleep, waited till Woong had left and the estate was bathed in nothing but the iridescent moonlight.

Just like any other night, as the clock struck 12 and Woong left after failing to get Daehwi to rest, the young dancer waited, doing a few easier moves to seem busy, using the bar to keep steady he watched the reflection of the door in the mirror. The door cracked open right on time and Daehwi averted his eyes, pretending to practice leg work he had learned when he was in preschool.

“Young master,” The deep rumble of Woojin's voice made the hair on his neck stand on end and Daehwi suppressed an on coming smile.

“It's about time you sleep.”

It was the same everyday, Woojin would come over half an hour after Woong left announcing that Daehwi should sleep, guiding him back to his room, keeping his bruised feet into consideration. The first day after their mutual agreement of staying professional, Daehwi had tried to argue that practice was more important than sleep but Woojin's firm, formal tone had somehow persuaded him to comply.

Daehwi couldn't help but wonder, as he walked back to the house with his arm linked with his secretary's, had it been different if nothing between them had changed. He iimagined Woojin storming into the studio, demanding him to eat and sleep, he himself shrugging him off with a sly remark, both of them getting into a heated yelling competition before Woojin threw him over his shoulder and carried him back to the house. Woojin forcing him to eat and tucking him in.

 

“I'm hungry!” Daehwi suddenly said, stopping and holding Woojin back from moving ahead.

Woojin turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

“What would you like to eat?” His polite tone was starting to irritate Daehwi now.

“Ramen.” his reply startled Woojin a little, his face twisting a little before returning back to it's blank state.

“The cook has already left.” Woojin informed.

“You make it then.” The young master was persistent.

 

Woojin kept stealing glances at Daehwi, succumbing back to the steaming pot in front of him, stirring intently as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

“Need any help?” The proximity of the voice frightened him, making him jump a little before turning to find Daehwi looking at him from behind the island.

“N-not really.” He hadn't planned on stuttering but for some odd reason, he did.

Daehwi raised himself up to sit on the bar stool, legs dangling in the air and he swung them back and forth, watching Woojin with genuine curiousity. It had been a couple of days since they had put up a wall between themselves and Daehwi's patience was wearing thin. First heartbreaks were always tough, reducing a person to desperate struggles of trying to find closure. That's exactly what Daehwi needed; closure.

“You're doing it wrong.” Daehwi said, pointing to the scallions flying every which way as Woojin butchered them.

Without another word, Daehwi jumped off the stool strutting over to Woojin, ignoring the way the older boy eyed him. He nudged Woojin away from the cutting board, taking the knife into his own hand, finding it heavy. He diagonally chopped the onion, scooping them up and transferring them to the bowl beside him.

Daehwi hummed in attempt to relieve the tension rising between them. He took to the carrots next, finding it difficult to balance the knife and chop at the same time. A gasp escaped his lips when a pair of warm arms encircled around him. Large, rugged palms took a hold of his hands, guiding him. Daehwi gave up trying to concentrate on his work, mind fogging with the scent surrounding him.

“Could you be anymore cliche?” His voice was soft when he spoke, raspy at the end as he stiffled a sarcastic giggle.

“Could you be anymore cuter?” Daehwi wasn't expecting a reply partly because of the unspoken agreement and partly because of the underlying meaning behind his sentence. The arms around him tightened before disappearing.

Woojin took the pan off the heat, stirring the noodles and placing it down on a mat in front of Daehwi.

“Bon appetite.” He grinned, garnishing the vegetables on top of the steaming soup.

He watched with fascination as Daehwi slurped the noodles into his mouth, eyes widening in surprise with every bite he took. When the younger was done eating, he wiped the corners of his mouth and hid a shy burp behind his hand.

“Do you want to go to your room now?” Woojin asked, keeping his smile to himself, hidden behind a stoic facade.

“No.” Daehwi simply stated, keeping his eyes on him.

“Then?” Woojin asked, an eyebrow cocked in question.

“How long do you plan to keep this up?” Daehwi asked in return, something shifting in his gaze.

“Pardon?” Woojin asked, feigning ignorance.

“You don't look as dumb as you act you know?” The frustration was building and Daehwi needed release.

“Young master, I'm sorry-” He was cut off before he could go on. Pushed back on his chair as soon as he had tried to stand up, Woojin found himself seated with delicate arms wrapped around his neck, bony legs wrapped around his torso and thick thighs warming his own.

“Daehwi...” He breathed out, grabbing the boy’s waist in attempt to push him off.

“There we go.” Daehwi smiled, tilting his head and flashing a victorious smile. “Let's talk.”

Daehwi played with the hair on Woojin's nape, finding a sadistic sense of superiority as the boy closed his eyes, shuddering out a laboured breath.

“We shouldn't,” Woojin tried again, stopped by a firm hand placed on his chest.

“You think you can keep this up? For how long?”Daehwi inquired, agitated by Woojin's indifference towards him.

“Keep what up?” Woojin caved.

“Ignoring me like this. Keeping your distance.” the tone of his voice changed, dripping venom. “If you're going to do it, do it right. Stop caring for me, stop carrying me to bed, stop telling me to eat. If you want me to forget about you do it right and leave.”

He hadn't really planned the confrontation, it just happened and Daehwi hadn't realized how much emotions he had bottled up until it finally burst.

“If that's what you want.” Woojin simply stated, looking directly into Daehwi's eyes, expression never wavering.

“What?” The younger boy asked, shifting awkwardly in his lap.

“I’ll leave.” Woojin continued on in silence. “It's not like you need me anymore, young master. You're healthy again and can walk just fine. My father will soon find the party responsible for the murder attempts directed your way.”

Daehwi's arms fell idle beside him, dangling by his side like that of a rag doll's.

“I'm going to have to leave eventually,” Woojin continued to state facts. “University admissions open in a month's time and I have to start preparing. My time with you was short from the day it started and, as I said, I would have to leave eventually. Better sooner than later, right?”

Daehwi was at a loss for words. Woojin gently pushed him off, making sure he was stable on his feet before standing himself, tenderly holding his shoulders.

“Plus don't you think it would be more believable that you're not alive anymore if I leave?” Woojim had the audacity to laugh at his own twisted joke.

 

Daehwi didn't come to say goodbye the next day as Woojin hauled his duffle bag to the gate, turning to take one last look at the grand, red brick mansion he was leaving behind. More so, to pass one last, sad smile to the boy sitting in his window, pretending to take interest in the flower bed below him but stealing longing glances at him every once in a while when he thought he wasn't looking.

On the train ride back home, Woojin had mixed feelings. The apprehension of finally uniting with his family and best friends had it's place in his heart but the angst of leaving Daehwi behind, knowing well that danger hadn’t completely been averted left a bitter taste in his mouth. His mother welcomed him with open arms and warm dinner, table already set before his arrival. Woojin ate as if he had been deprived of food for decades, praising his mother every other bite. The home cooked meal and warm smiles took his mind off of dark ruby eyes and wild raven hair he had left behind mere hours ago.

Having heard about his arrival and finally being done with their last exam, Youngmin and Donghyun spared no time in bursting through the door and tackling Woojin in a bone crushing hug. Muffled swears and I miss yous later, the three boys sat on the floor in Woojin's room, the older two closer than Woojin's curiosity allowed, and made up for lost time.

“I’m glad to be back.” Woojin sighed. There was an underlying sadness in his tone and Youngmin didn't fail to catch up with the dead look in his eyes.

“Are you really?” He asked, tone more on the softer side rather than accusing.

“Of course.” His smile didn't quite reach his eyes and Donghyun soon caught on as well.

“Woojin,” He smiled at him, “What's going on, baby?”

Woojin looked between the two, trying to hide the pain in his eyes. It was easier said then done provided that the ones he was trying to deceive were the ones that knew him best.

“Guys, relax.” He chuckled. “It's not that deep.”

No one reacted and Woojin awkwardly compared his thumbs. It didn't take long for his friends to dig out the truth and once it was out, Woojin felt exposed under their scrutinizing gaze. It's not like he had planned on falling for the brat, Woojin explained, it just happened and before he knew it, it was over. He insisted that it was over and that any feelings he thought he had for Daehwi stayed behind in Seoul when he decided to leave.

“My only priority now, is the entrance test.” Woojin assured his worried hyungs, making sure to keep a smile on his face even though he felt a gaping void on the inside. This was temporary, Woojin told himself, this feeling will eventually fade.

 

Monday evening rolled around and Ms. Jung, assisted by Woong had to physically drag Daehwi out of the studio. The young dancer fell asleep in Woong's arms halfway to his room. Ms. Jung chided at his workaholic behaviour, making sure to scold Woong for making him exhert himself more than he should.

The recital was in two weeks and, as much as Woong wanted the boy to rest, he could do nothing about a moody, vengeful teenager set on his way to mark his name in the industry. Woong set Daehwi down on his bed, watching him roll over and cuddle a pillow to his chest. He shook his head as he pulled the covers over him.

“You work too hard, baby.” He whispered with a small, genuine smile on his face. “I wish you would look after yourself half as much.”

Woong left after writing a short note for Daehwi to rest the next day, placing it on his bed side table and carefully closing the door behind him.  

 

It had been a while since Ms. Jung experienced a riot this early in the morning. She hurried out of the kitchen followed by the maid that had informed her of the ruckus. Daehwi stood on the last step of the stairs, an army of servants in front of him, heads hung in shame.

“I will ask one last time,” He hissed, “You should know better by now than to lie to me.”

The entire mansion was collected in the living room, half of them confused as to what they were doing there in the first place.

“Where is it?” He asked, eyes searching the crowd.

“Young master,” Ms. Jung intervened. “What is it that went missing?”

She placed a tender hand on Daehwi's shoulder and was taken aback when the boy suddenly embraced her, hiding his face in her shoulder just as he did when he was little.

“Daehwi?” She asked cautiously, stroking his hair. “What's wrong?”

She silently dismissed the staff with a wave of her hand, rubbing soothing circles on the boy's back.

“There was a USB on my desk.” His voice came out muffled, “It's gone. Where is it?”

On the day Woojin left, he had sneaked into Daehwi's room, leaving behind a note and a flashdrive with nothing but an audio file on it. He had meant for it to be a final goodbye, something to seal the door from which he walked out.

Ms. Jung spent a good half of the day helping Daehwi find the flash drive he still hadn't found the courage to go through. It sat neatly behind a pillow on the sitter, tucked behind the letter Daehwi had crumpled up as soon as he had seen it. The anger and denial was slowly disappearing out of his system and every morning, before confiding to his studio, Daehwi contemplated whether to read the letter or not.

 

Daehwi sat in the middle of his bed, hair wet from the second shower he had taken that day , the warmth of the sunlight sifting through the curtains making hair stand along his body. He clutched the letter in his hands, willing himself to finally read through it. Woojin had left five days ago and Daehwi deemed it long enough for his heart to have healed. He, however, was wrong.

 

_Dear Daehwi,_

_Quite a cliche way to start a letter isn't it? I thought I'd be the cliche type one last time before I leave. I realized you weren't going to come say goodbye and frankly, I couldn't do it myself either. I decided to choose behavioural psychology as my major in university, mostly because I want to join the crime investigation unit in the police. Don’t know why I'm telling you this ha ha_.

_I hope you do well in your recital and show all those losers who's boss. I wish I could be there to see you dance but I'm glad I'm not. You and I both lead different lives and if I had stayed I would've ended up dragging you down with me. I hope you know I never disliked you, not even when you ridiculed me. I also hope you know that I rarely open up to people and you made me feel like I could do that with you._

_I'm sorry for wasting your time with this, I know you're busy. Take care of your health, Daehwi. I know my dad will catch the bad guys soon and then you can prance around town all you want. Gotta go now before I end up changing my mind and looking like a fool._

_Love always,_

_Park Woojin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what ya think chicas


	10. Cellphone calls and I miss Yous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update to make up for lost time.

Woojin lay awake late at night, his chest acting as a bookmark for a multiple choice workbook. He let his eyes roam the sky outside his window, faint rock music drifting in from the window adjacent to his own. Youngmin always played music before sleeping. Woojin smiled, both his best friends had different preferences in music but Woojin preferred Youngmin's old rock tunes better than Donghyun's choices. Woojin's smile faltered a little, Daehwi would love Donghyun's choice in music. Woojin wondered if he listened to the song he left behind. Woojin smiled again, he probably trashed it.

The stars in the sky were cruel to Woojin. He cursed the sky for always being clear in Busan, the stars were always there. They were mocking him. The stars reminded him of broken promises and ruby eyes and Woojin cursed the sky for always being clear in Busan.

 

The stars weren't the only ones being unfair, the mornings weren't all too good, either. It took Woojin three whole days to realize that in his sleepy morning haze, the scruffy carpet under his feet was far from the warm hardwood that led to Daehwi's room in the morning. It took Woojin an entire week to realize he didn't have a morning routine anymore. His mother was becoming worried, his sister thought it was exam stress, Youngmin and Donghyun believed it was post breakup dilemma. Woojin on the other hand knew what it was. It was emptiness.

Rather than forgetting that Lee Daehwi existed, every single thing around him reminded Woojin of Daehwi. It began when he refused to eat ramen one evening when Yerim offered him a bowl. He heard her audibly gasp and told her she was being dramatic. That night Woojin didn't sleep, using the peace to focus on his work.

His room was another story, piles of papers and books littering the floor with a narrow pathway leading to the door and one to the bed. His mother tried cleaning it once but gave up when she couldn't decide where to start. Youngmin and Donghyun were on break but Woojin insisted on staying home to study, refusing help from his seniors and confiding himself to his cluttered room.

 

It was a pleasant surprise for his mother when, one evening Woojin came down stairs and found her cooking. Yerim's friends were over for a sleepover, watching movies in the living room. Upon insistence from both his mother and Park Jinsoo, one of Yerim's friends who had a tiny crush on him, Woojin awkwardly sat on the couch next to his sister watching whatever was playing.

“Do you think your father will approve of this?” the tanned man asked holding a lithe brunette by the shoulders and shaking her.

“Daddy doesn't have to know.” Woojin noticed she was crying, her voice was nasally, nothing like Daehwi's, he decided.

“We belong in different worlds. You and I, we can't be together.” The words rang in Woojin’s ears, he wasn’t aware of the heads turning his way, the actors on the screen a blur.

“I was stupid to think this would go anywhere.” The man continued and Woojin felt warm droplets dribble down his chin. He was crying but the numbness of his arms didn't allow him to wipe the tears away.

Woojin slept over at Youngmin's that night in attempt to avoid embarrassing questions. Embarrassing situations, however, can never be avoided. Woojin swung the door to Youngmin's room wide open. What he saw had him wishing he had stayed home, melting under his family's heated gaze.

Donghyun sat up, lifting himself off of Youngmin's lap and kneeling on the bed beside him. Woojin's mouth dropped open as he saw his best friends untangle their limbs and move away from each other. A sigh escaped Youngmin's lips and Woojin noticed tiny red marks running down his neck. Donghyun's eyes were down cast and he refused to look up.

“What...” Woojin assessed the situation running a hand through his hair. “You two...”

He waved a finger between both of them and the boys nodded, Donghyun turning a deep shade of pink.

“You’re... Dating?” Woojin asked. Another series of nods.

“H-how long?” The stutter in his voice was followed by a small crack which made Youngmin leave his seat to go get him.

He gently sat Woojin down across from himself before pulling Donghyun near and taking a hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together. The latter held on for dear life as he waited for Youngmin to begin explaining. He started from the beginning revealing things Woojin never knew. He talked about the first time he realised he had feelings for Donghyun and Donghyun found the courage to add that they were 18 at the time.

Youngmin and Donghyun only found the guts to start dating when they entered university, free from the criticism one would face as a homosexual in highschool.

“We’re sorry we didn't tell you, Woojin...” Youngmin concluded, eyes turning somber.

“We just didn't know how...” Donghyun added, squeezing Youngmin's hand.

“I’m not angry,” Woojin inched closer, “just a little surprised. I never noticed and I kinda feel dumb ‘bout it.”

He chuckled and the older boys laughed along. In the end, it became a matter to laugh about and when Woojin revealed why he had run over in such a hurry, Donghyun was more than happy to cuddle him to sleep while Youngmin wrapped his arms around the both of them, trapping Woojin in the middle creating a warm wall of comfort around him.

 

Mr. Park was just about to close the lamp on his desk when his office phone rang. He set down his briefcase, pulling his cuffs down before picking up the receiver and placing it on his ear. He waited for the person on the other end to talk and once he had said what he wanted to, Mr. Park hummed and replaced the phone to it's original position before picking up his briefcase once again, turning out the lights and leaving the room.

“This just in, Wester Foundation's sole heir, Lee Daehwi revealed to be alive and well...” The news anchor announced as pictures and videos played on a window beside her perfectly set hair. “President Lee took to the press today to talk about the matter,”

The screen shifted to the press conference where camera flashes gave way to the President seated on a platform, his body guard standing proud behind him.

“It seems the media has been in quite the frenzy ever since my son's staged death was announced.” He began. “Firstly, I would like to assure everybody that Daehwi, Wester Foundation's prime ballet dancer is healthy and practicing for his lead role in the upcoming fund raiser gala. I would also like to address the matter everyone here is curious about,

For a leader like me, someone who always tries to take into consideration the needs and wants of my employees, it was a complete and utter shock when I was informed that the person behind the attempted assassination attempts on my son was none other than my right hand man, Director of Arts at Wester Foundation, Mr. Jeon Mingoo.”

The reporters audibly gasped and the screen changed back to the news anchor. Behind her, videos of Jeon Mingoo’s arrest played on mute as she continued to read from the teller.

“Former Director, Jeon Mingoo will be presented in front of the court on Monday morning. His only daughter, Jeon Somo will continue to perform at the upcoming gala until further notice.”

Daehwi turned the TV off, letting his head fall back on the couch breathing out a sigh of relief. He took in the silence around him, the empty room making his toes curl. The news had been given to him a couple of days ago before his father revealed it to the press and after the initial shock and celebration, Daehwi was back to his normal life, lonely and slightly dispirited.

Somi had called him earlier that morning after her father's arrest. She apologized for what had happened, claiming he she had no idea what her father had been up to. Daehwi had forgiven her, not having the heart to keep grudges against anyone. Frankly, he couldn't seem to care. The entire situation left him feeling numb. It surprised him at first; the emptiness he felt inside after receiving good news but he soon realised he knew this feeling all too well.

His fingers danced over the call button, Woojin's contact staring back at him blankly. He had been waiting for the older to call, concern laced in his voice as he asked Daehwi if he was okay, if he needed anything but the call never came and Daehwi finally knew what this feeling was, he knew all too well. Daehwi felt empty. He finally pressed the green button, taking a deep breath and putting the phone to his ear.

The phone rung twice before the line cracked to life. When no one spoke from the other end, Daehwi took the initiative,

“Woojin...” his voice sounded small and he cleared his throat. “Are you there? Did you see the news? Hello?”

Daehwi sounded broken and his desperation was driving him insane.

“I imagined Ice Princess to be a girl...” A feminine voice answered catching Daehwi off guard. “You don't sound like a girl.”

“Because I'm not?” Daehwi sounded weak.

“Who are you then?” She asked,

“Who are you?” Daehwi asked back, knowing well that he sounded immature.

“Yerim? Is that my phone?” He heard a familiar rasp from the other end before hushed rustling and then, silence

 “Woojin?” Daehwi felt dumb.

“Daehwi?” The uncertainty in Woojin's voice made Daehwi's gut wrench.

“Yeah... Hi.” Woojin cleared his throat and Daehwi could hear muffled voices behind him.

“What's up?” Woojin asked.

“Did you watch the news?” Daehwi shifted in his seat.

“No. I've been busy studying. Why?” His shoulders slumped at the reply.

“They uh... They caught him. The guy who was trying to kill me.” Daehwi ended with an awkward giggle, stopping himself short.

“Oh...” Woojin sounded lost. “That's great, man.” He sounded awkward and Daehwi could feel it. “I'm happy for you. Go prance around town now ha ha.”

Daehwi gave a fake chuckle and the line fell dead again.

“So uh... Did you call just to tell me that?” Woojin asked.

“Yeah...” Daehwi replied, digging his thumb into his thigh.

“Cool.”

“Yeah, cool.”

The phone cracked in Daehwi's ear. He was panicking.

“I miss you-” They both said together before laughing out in unison.

“I’m sorry...” Woojin whispered,

“Me too.” Daehwi said back. “I should go now...”

He was hoping Woojin would stop him.

“Yeah... Me too.”

Goodbyes were exchanged and the phone turned off leaving Daehwi to stare back at his defeated reflection. Maybe it really was over, he thought.

 

Woojin stared at the phone in his hand, a small reminder window counting down in the upper right corner. Daehwi’s recital was in 2 days and Woojin wondered if he was prepared for it. He could already imagine what the younger boy must be going through, he knew Daehwi had a problem of pushing himself too hard and then ending up collapsing. Woojin was worried and he knew he had no right to be but Daehwi had called him. He had said he missed him. He wouldn't say it unless he meant it, that wasn't like Daehwi at all.

Woojin returned to the living room where everyone was gathered; his mom, sister, Youngmin and Donghyun who had dragged him out of his room to join them for dinner.

“Who was it?” Yerim asked, interest piqued.

“Dae- I mean, the uh... Young master.” Woojin said, settling down beside Youngmin. The older boy squeezed his thigh and Woojin returned the gesture with a smile.

“Why did he call you?” His mother inquired, raising an eyebrow as she chewed.

“He mistook my number for dad's.” Woojin lied.

“But he asked for you.” Yerim caught him.

“No he didn't.” Woojin retorted.

“Yes he did. He called your name.”

“Woojin...” His mother intervened before he could reply. “Why did he call?”

“To tell me they caught the guy.” Woojim turned down his face, twiddling his thumbs.

“That's great. Why would you lie about that?” She asked.

“I don't know...”

 

But Woojin did know. He lied because he was scared. Sacred of having to tell everyone he had feelings for his father's boss's son. Scared that he would have to admit to himself that he actually missed Daehwi. Scared that if he didn't stop himself, he would go running back to him in a heartbeat. And maybe, just maybe that's what Woojin would do.


	11. Love words and Beautiful goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking long to upload new chapters. University is starting again from Monday and I've been busy finishing up on my homework. I hope you all understand, love you uwu

As the corps de ballet stretched back stage, Daehwi snuck up to the curtains, peaking out to find familiar faces in the crowd. His father showed him fists of goodluck from the front row and Daehwi smiled assuredly to the people seated next to him. Ms. Jung made sure Daehwi understood what she mouthed to him.

“Show ‘em who's boss.” She had said and Daehwi continued to let his eyes wander.

Everyone was there. The directors took their seats in the front followed by junior dancers and families. Daehwi scanned the well lit auditorium, heart ready to leap from his chest. It quickly sank when he realized he was pulling at straws.

What did he think? That Woojin would be there in the crowd? That he would cheer the loudest at his solo stage? Daehwi was delusional and he drew the curtains in place again before walking back.

“What’s wrong, princess?” Somi asked when he joined her on the barre. “You seem...”

Somi searched for a word,

“...Disappointed?”

“I'm fine.” There was no bite in his words and it bothered the back up dancer.

“No you're not.” Somi scoffed, turning to face him, hands on her hips.

“Why do you care?” He asked, voice soft and almost uncertain.

“Because if you don't do well, we’ll end up looking bad.” she replied.

“You don't look good to begin with. Your shoulders are too high,” Daehwi said, using two fingers to lower her shoulder. “Your elbows stick out,” he slapped them in, “and when you dance,” Daehwi said, doing a twirl, letting his arms fold and unfold against him. “You're as stiff as a board.”

“Are you done?” Somi snorted. “Good distraction.Doesn't change the fact that you've been out of it.” She raised her hands to her hips again, vibrant lips pulled into a satisfied smirk.

Before Daehwi could retort, the slate was clapped and the dancers were rushed to the stage. He took his position behind the formation, ready to reveal himself as the music began.

 

“Good job everyone!” The director clapped his hands. “The last act still remains,”

He walked over to the star of the show, grabbing him by the shoulders.

“Raw emotion, Daehwi.” he instructed. “I know you can do this.”

The corps cheered him on, clapping him on the back and clearing the way for him to walk out onto the stage.

 

The lights were off, not a single ray chancing its way in. Daehwi stood on uncertain legs. He had practiced this a thousand times. He was ready but something was missing. The director said he was perfect, the corps agreed and so did the board but Daehwi knew something was still missing from his dance. He needed to find out before the lights switched on.

He was too late. The curtains pulled back and bright white flooded in, momentarily blinding him. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Daehwi saw him. There he was, standing by the door at the top of the stairs. Woojin was there and suddenly, Daehwi felt complete again.

“What is he doing?” The director panicked, seeing his main dancer stand still in the middle of the stage as the music played on.

He didn't have to do much, though because Daehwi moved. He walked to the edge of the stage and then staggered back, face changing with the count of the beat.

“What is he doing?” The director shrieked this time, pulling at his hair as Daehwi danced to a choreography he knew not of.

It was chaos. The stage twirled along with his feet and the hardwood seemed to be ice, the dancer gliding over it with incredible sophistication. Daehwi knew what he was doing, he knew why he was doing it. Daehwi knew, he finally knew what had been missing.

The main character, the star, the lead role of the play was happy. He was supposed to dance with glee and song. He was happy to be reunited with the love of his life up in heaven and so he danced with rejoice and contentment.

For the past few days, Daehwi felt nothing but resentment. Resentment towards Woojin, resentment towards the world and resentment towards himself. He felt empty and broken. He felt alone and that hindered his creativity. It came in between him and his dance. Daehwi was sad.

At that moment, however, with the weight of hatred off his heart, Daehwi felt free. Right then, with Woojin watching him, knowing that Woojin came to see him dance, Daehwi felt content. He felt at ease. Daehwi felt at home.

 

He took one final leap, ending with his arms up to the sky. The applause came late. It started slow and unsure before growing into hoots and cheers. People stood from their seats and Daehwi panicked, he couldn't see Woojin anymore. He took a rushed bow, ignoring the roses that fell at his feet as he ran back stage.

He had to find Woojin before he disappeared, had to tell him what he felt before he left him again. Daehwi needed to see him. He had too. In his rush to go find the boy, Daehwi ran into someone, hitting his head against something hard.

“I'm sorry.” He quickly apologized and was about to run off when he stopped. Daehwi raised his eyes to meet warm caramel ones looking right back at him.

 

 

It was dumb, Woojin thought as he packed his bag. This was the dumbest thing he had ever done. He threw a couple of shirts in. He was crazy, socks. Waste of time and money, jeans.

“Stop questioning it.” Youngming tried to ease him, swinging his legs back and forth from his place on top of Woojin's desk. “Just go.”

And so he did. He ran to the train station, managing to buy the last ticket for the 3 O'clock train to Seoul. Arriving at the station, Woojin tried to hail a cab but after missing three times in a row, he shouldered his bag and ran.

6:30 PM. The show started at 5. Woojin was late, Woojin was very late and the security guard was not helping.

“This is an invitations only event, sir.” He argued and Woojin shifted from one foot to another.

“Mister please,” He pleaded, “I need to go through. Please.”

The guard tried to stop him from running past him but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Mr. Park led his son to the auditorium.

“You're just in time.” He whispered before leaving him standing there by the door and walking back to his seat.

 

Daehwi was beautiful. Woojin had known it all along that the boy was prettier than any boy should normally be but when he danced, Daehwi was beautiful. He was ethereal and majestic, prancing and twirling around stage. So free. So happy. Woojin watched as the dance came to an end and as soon as the audience stood for the standing ovation, Woojin lept out the door, running back stage to find him.

Woojin had to find Daehwi. He wanted to find him and tell him he was sorry. Woojin needed to find Daehwi and tell him how he felt. He had to make sure Daehwi would make him stay. And before he knew it, the boy himself was running into him.

 

Dark ruby eyes met shiny brown ones. The corps stopped mid appaluse as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. Jeon Somi found Jeon Woong's eye in the crowd and they both shared a knowing smile.

 

“You came.” Daehwi rasped, chest heaving.

Woojin watched his eyelashes kiss his cheeks before returning.

“Why did you come?” Daehwi faked ignorance.

Woojin saw the way his eyes glanced at him before averting. He smiled.

“Are you going to say something?” Daehwi asked, voice heavy with impatience.

He scoffed when Woojin only stared back at him.

“I thought so. I have somewhere to be. Move.” Daehwi walked past him, trying not to let his disappointment show.

He had taken only a few steps before he felt a warm hand encircle his wrist, pulling him back and twirling him around before another hand cupped his cheek.

“I love you.” Daehwi heard the words whispered to him before soft, warm lips engulfed his own in a deep kiss.

Woojin moved slowly, delicately as if Daehwi was made of glass. He calculated each move before making it as he held onto Daehwi's nape, pulling him closer by the waist and keeping him still against his chest. The kiss ended before it began and Daehwi mentally whined at the loss of contact. He held onto Woojin's shirt, not letting him move away.

“I won't let you go again.” He said. “I'm not that stupid.”

Before connecting their lips again, ignoring the perverted hoots echoing around them.

 

It was a hassle having feelings, Daehwi thought as he sat in front of his makeup mirror. He used a wipe to remove the eyeliner from his right eye, rubbing absent mindedly as his mind wandered to tingling in his lips.

He was alone in his private room back stage and the tranquil silence around him helped him wrap his head around the current mess he was in. Woojin had said something to him before kissing him and Daehwi was 100% sure he had heard him wrong. Just thinking about the kiss made blood rush to his face, painting them pink.

Somi would have a field day ridiculing him after this, he thought. Daehwi shouldn't have let Woojin kiss him in front of everyone. He shouldn't have let Woojin kiss him at all. The first time it had happened, Daehwi had been too dumb struck to respond. It was embarrassing to think that this time he had kissed Woojin back, more so, initiated a follow up kiss.

The older boy had said something about waiting for him outside the building, Daehwi hadn't really heard him. Once finished with his face, Daehwi pulled on his shoes and left the room with his bag over his shoulder.

 

Woojin shifted from foot to foot, standing under the streetlight, he watched the main door of the Wester Foundation building. Daehwi strutted out a good fifteen minutes later and Woojin felt a lump in his throat.

He had said three very risky words to the boy out of complete and utter impulse and now he was having trouble breathing every time he saw Daehwi. The boy in his thoughts saw him, changing his course and walking towards him. Daehwi made sure to keep his eyes on Woojin as he approached him and Woojin mimicked, too captivated to look away.

Without a word, once the boy reached him, they began to walk together. The glistening blades of grass under their feet scrunched pleasantly as the boys strolled on it, eyes scanning the sky above them and basking in each others company.

“Woojin...” Daehwi broke the silence, keeping his voice low so as to not shatter the emotions in the air. The older boy hummed in reply, a small smile playing on his lips. “Didn't you say the sky is clearer in Busan?”

Woojin hummed, again. “I would love to see the stars there.” Daehwi said in mild daze and Woojin turned his face towards him, slowing down his pace and then stopping.

“You could...” he said,

“How?” Daehwi asked, stopping as well and turning towards him.

“Come home with me.”

 

 

“Where is that boy?” Mr. Lee tapped his foot in the ground, glancing at his wrist watch. “We have to get home.”

Ms. Jung and Mrs. Lee had left before hand to go prepare the house for the surprise party they had planned for Daehwi and Mr. Lee was left incharge of getting the cheif guest home in time.

“I will go look for him, sir.” Mr. Park bowed before leaving to go find the young master.

He found him behind the building in the garden, standing with his son. Mr. Park huffed a breath of relief and began to walk towards them, close enough to hear their conversations but still unseen thanks to the poor lighting.

“Come home with me,” Woojin said and his father stopped in his tracks, curious as to what they were talking about.

“I wish I could.” Daehwi sighed, resuming to walk, halting when Woojin grabbed ahold of his wrist and walked over to him.

“Why can't you?” He asked, moving closer and Mr. Park found the close proximity and the intimacy of his son's actions quite strange.

“Because...” Daehwi turned his eyes up to meet Woojin's and the secretary found his heartbeat rising as he watched on from the shadows. “I have a life here, Woojin. I can't afford to leave everything behind and go with you.”

“Not even for a few days?” Woojin asked, “Maybe just the weekend.”

Mr. Park saw Daehwi trap his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I want you to meet my mom,” Woojin continued, “and my friends and my sister. I want to show you my favourite ice cream shop and my old school. I want to show you my world, Lee Daehwi. Is that too much to ask?”

Daehwi's eyes smiled up at him.

“I want to see your world, too.” He said, taking the single step separaring them, towards Woojin and locking his arms behind his neck.

It can't be, Mr. Park thought, fists tightening as he saw Woojin bring his hands up to grip and Daehwi's hips. He was bolted to the ground, unable to move. He heard footsteps behind him and then they stopped.

“What are you doing here? Where's Daehwi?” Mr. Lee asked, placing a hand in his shoulder. Unable to speak, Mr. Park motioned with his head towards the boys standing under the moonlight, bodies mingled together as they stared into each others eyes.

The fathers could only watch as Daehwi rose himself to the tips of his toes, reaching Woojin's height before cautiously connecting their lips together. They stayed like that for a while before pulling away. Mr. Lee felt light headed and Mr. Park was in no positon to help his boss stand upright. The horror on their faces did enough to describe what went on in their heads.

 

The ride back home seemed tense. Woojin sat in the back with Daehwi and the silence was almost deafening. When they reached home, both his father and Daehwi's seemed unbothered by the exploding party poppers and showers of confetti. The small congratulatory party concluded with the boys, Ms. Jung and Daehwi's mom finishing the cake while the men of the house claimed exhaustion and left for bed.

It was strange to see his father tired, Woojin had never seen the man so out of it. He sat with his hand linked with Daehwi's under the table as the women chatted on about the play. It was starting to become clearer, his role in Daehwi's life and Woojin wondered where else the path could take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you wondering, no there will be no Homophobia included in this story. Initially I wanted to add moments of uncertainty on both Daehwi and Woojin's part to show reluctance to reveal their feelings but then decided against it. I wanted to show them naturally drift towards each other without fear and so I want to continue that sort of vibe.   
> Also, I know the last couple of chapters were rushed and kind of haphazard. I apologize for that and I hope I can redeem myself.   
> Let me know what you guys think of the story so far. Your comments and feedback mean the world to me and help me keep writing. Love you ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of took a little inspiration from Angel's last mission: Love for this one and I am all for it. Diva Daehwi and manly, Busan man Woojin are everything I live for.  
> you can follow me on twitter,, if you want... @pcysleftearlobe


End file.
